Just a Normal Girl
by Future Mrs. Scorpious Malfoy
Summary: What if Cammie and Zach weren’t spies? What if they went to the same school as Josh and Dee Dee? Would Cammie still date Zach? Read and Review please! All in Cammie’s POV. Oh, and this is after I’d Tell You I Love You, But Then I’d Have to Kill You.
1. Chapter 1: Impatience and New Kids

**Just a Normal Girl**

**Summary: What if Cammie and Zach weren't spies? What if they went to the same school as Josh and Dee Dee? Would Cammie still date Zach? Read and Review please! All in Cammie's POV. Oh, and this is after ****I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have to Kill You.**** So no Josh, for the most part.**

"Cammie, come on, you're going to be late!" yelled my mom, Rachel Morgan.

"Coming Mom. Be down in a minute!" I yelled back. I quickly grabbed my iPod and cell phone from my desk. I quickly logged out of my email account, closed out of the program, and pressed Shut Down from the start menu. I impatiently waited for the plaptop down and closed my laptop.

"I'm ready Mom." I called breathlessly. She didn't answer, so I looked out the window to see her already seated in the drivers seat of the van. I dashed outside, only stopping to lock the door behind me, and jumped into the passengers seat.

"Took you long enough. Come on, you're going to be late, and I will miss reading the morning announcements." said my mother. Oh, did I forget to mention she is the principal of my school? Well, she is.

I hadn't noticed that we were at the school yet. "Cammie, get out so you won't be late and I'll find a parking space. And while you run in, will you drop this note off at the front office?" she asked, handing a purple sticky note with a few lines of her messy scrawl on it.

"Sure, Mom. See you later." I said, hopping out of the van.

I dashed into school and stopped only at the small window in the front office.

"Yes, Cammie dear?" asked Ms. Hemptan, the secretary.

"Mom asked me to give you this note. She'll be a few minutes late, she's parking right now." I explained while handing her the sticky note. She read over it quickly and nodded.

"Okay, thank you, Cammie. Would you like a note for homeroom? You're about 5 minutes late." she asked. This is what I liked about Ms. Hemptan; she knew what I needed, even if I didn't ask. And she usually is the one to get me out of trouble. And not because I am the principals daughter; she is this nice to everyone.

"Thanks, Ms. Hampton. We were running a little late today, and Mom couldn't find a parking space." I said. She handed me a pass and waved me along.

I speed walked to homeroom. When I walked in, my teacher, Mr. Brown gave me a dirty look. I gave him my note and walked over to my desk. I sit next to my best friends in the world, Liz and Bex. Macey, who is our other friend, wasn't in this homeroom.

"Students, I have an announcement to make. We have a new student in our class. His name is Zach." announced Mr. Brown. Just as he said this, a guy walked in.


	2. Chapter 2: Tour Guides and Smirks

Just a Normal Girl

The guy that walked in was gorgeous. He looked like my ex-boyfriend, Josh, except he had broader shoulders and was a little taller. He was wearing a navy blue shirt and a pair of jeans. He was smirking **(A/N:Yes, his signature smirk! ********) **and looking around the room. I noticed his eyes rest on me for a split second, but I wasn't completely sure. Mr. Brown went on talking about Zach, and I paid more attention.

"Zach went to a private school, but had to leave because…something came up. He's now living with his cousin, who lives here, in Roseville, so he is now in your class. I hope that you will try to make Zach as at home as you can here. Hmm, there is a seat right there, next to Cameron. She can show you around." Finished Mr. Brown.

Bex elbowed me, and when I spun around to look at her, she smiled and raised her eyebrows up and down. I knew what she was thinking, that me and Zach should get together, it's time to get over Josh. And to her, there was no better way to get over a guy then to find another, better looking guy. I gave her a dirty look and stuck my tongue out at her before spinning around.

"Hey. So, are you Cameron?" asked Zach, who was sitting to my right.

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Cammie." I replied. Zach smiled.

"So, you're going to be my tour guide?" he asked.

"Apparently." I replied kind of rudely. I didn't really want to talk to this guy. He seemed kind of stuck up to me. And acted like he knew something I didn't. But when I said this, instead of shutting up, he smirked. Again! When would this guy get the hint that I didn't want to talk to him?

"So, what is your first class?" he asked.

"I have biology." I answered. He smiled and pulled a folded up piece of paper out of the pocket of his jeans. He unfolded it before replying, "Me, too."

"Let me see your schedule." I said. I grabbed at the paper in his hand, but he pulled away.

"Nope. Let me see yours." he said. _Ugh, he is so frustrating!_ I thought. _And hot._ A little voice in the back of my head added.

I took out my schedule. "No, let me see yours!" I said, grabbing at his schedule. He pulled it away again.

"You can see mine after I see yours." Zach said, and grabbed at my paper. He pulled it out of my hand and studied it.

"We have all the same classes, Gallagher Girl." he said. _Why was he calling me Gallagher Girl?_ I thought. I must have looked confused, because he said "You know, your school, Gilly Gallagher Memorial High School?" he said. **(A/N: Yes, her school **_**is**_** named after Gilly Gallagher, but that is because Gilly Gallagher grew up in Roseville and was one of the first women to fight in the war. But they don't know that she was a spy and opened an all girl's spy school. And yes, he is calling Cammie that because her mother is the principal. And yes, I am making all this stuff up. But I wanted to keep the name Gallagher Girl in the story.)**

"I know the name of my school." I snapped. Wait, did he just say we have all the same classes? I grabbed the papers from him and studied them. Great, we _did_ have all the same classes. This is going to be fun. I threw his schedule back at him. Just as I did that, though, Mr. Brown caught me giving him the paper and said, "Cameron, Zachary, are you passing notes?"

"No, Mr. Brown. We were just comparing schedules." said Zach.

"Very well. But could you please compare schedules _without_ talking?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." replied Zach. How could _he_ said that and get out of trouble, where, if I said that, Mr. Brown would think I was being sarcastic.

"Time for your first class." announced Mr. Brown.

I walked to Algebra II, trying to ignore Zach as much as possible. He was, what else, smirking.

"Gallagher Girl." he said. I ignored him. He waved a hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Gallagher Girl!" he said.

"What, Zach?" I asked, finally exasperated by his annoyingness.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" he asked, pretending to be hurt, and put a hand to his heart.

"Because you are annoying the hell out of me!" I replied. He smirked.

"Well you're supposed to be my tour guide. And tour guides talk. So start talking, Gallagher Girl." I sighed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked. Why would he want to talk to me?

"I don't know. Um, your school. Is it always this boring?" he asked. I laughed.

"Well, what was your school like? I'm sure it wasn't any better than this one." I said.

"My school was a private school. It was stuffy and formal. It's a lot worse than this one. I just thought when I came here, maybe it would be better. Less boring." he said.

"Oh. Well, there are dances, Water Day, Spirit Week, basketball, baseball, soccer, and football games." I listed.

"What is Water Day?" Zach asked.

"Water Day is a day where you don't do any work, and there are all these games, and all day you are outside playing games." I explained.

"When is that?" Zach asked.

"Ummm, I think it's June 1st." I said. I actually knew it was June 1st, because my mom told me, but no one else knew when it was, so I acted like I didn't, either.

Just then , we walked into Algebra II, so Zach couldn't ask any more questions. The rest of the day was basically normal, except Zach and I got paired up for everything. In English, we had to read To Kill A Mockingbird in pairs, so Zach and I got paired, instead of Bex and I. And so on. Finally it was lunch.

I was walking into the cafeteria, with Zach behind me. I got in line and got my lunch. I went over to my usual table, with Bex, Macey, and Liz. I watched as Zach walked over to the table next to me, and did that usual guy greeting with Grant, where then grabbed hands and patted each other on the back.

"Soooo, who was that guy following you around?" asked Macey, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"It was a new guy that Mr. Brown told me I had to show around the school. He has the same classes as me." I answered, trying to ignore Bex's expression.

"And I think he likes her!" cried Bex.

"He does not like me, Bex." I said.

"Well than why was he following you around, trying to talk to you, and flirting with you?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because I was supposed to be showing him around and he didn't seem to know anyone." I answered, getting annoyed.

"Or he likes you!" she said. I ignored her now.

"And he calls her Gallagher Girl." she said, turning to Macey, the true boy expert.

"Sounds to me like he likes you." said Macey.

"Ugh, he does _not _like me!" I said, standing up with my tray and throwing my left over food out. Just then Zach appeared next to me.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. What are you all annoyed about?" he asked.

"How would you know if I'm annoyed or not?" I asked him. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Gallagher Girl, I know everything." he said.

"You don't know everything, Zach. If you did, you would know where all your classes where, and you wouldn't be following me around school." I said.

"Well, I guess you're right. But I do know most things. Like when you're mad." He whispered the last part in my ear. I looked over at him. He winked, lifted his arm from around my shoulders, and walked over to his table. I walked over to my table.

"Oh my God, Cammie! What was that about? He _likes_ you, a lot!" Bex rushed. I could barely understand what she was saying.

"For the last time, he doesn't like me. Liz, you agree with me, don't you? You've been quiet, what do you think?" I asked her.

"I agree with them." Liz said, looking at me guiltily.

"Ugh, you guys are _blind_. He doesn't like me!" I cried. I swung my bag over my shoulder.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. Off to Gym?" Zach asked.

"Yup. Come on." I said. He looked surprised I was being nice to him. But he followed me into the gym.


	3. Chapter 3:Dance partners and Concerts

Just a Normal Girl

Chapter 3

Once we got to the hall leading to the gym, I pointed to where the boy's locker room was and went into the girls. Macey was in this class with me, and, of course, being the glamour girl that she was, had to look good for gym. She had on her white t-shirt and red shorts with the white strips on the side, mandatory gym outfits for our school, and her hair was in a perfect ponytail.

"Hey Mace." I said while grabbing my t-shirt and shorts from my locker. I quickly put them on and changed my flats to sneakers. I put my hair in a sloppy ponytail, with my bangs hanging out around my face.

"Hey Cam. Listen, I'm sorry for getting on your back with that Zach thing. If you don't' want to admit you like him, then you don't have to." she said.

"For your sake, I'm ignoring that comment." I said, smiling. Then she sprayed me with some probably expensive, great smelling mist.

"Macey, what did you do that for?" I asked. "What is that stuff?"

"It is my new French spray. Makes you smell good, even when you're exercising." she explained. I rolled my eyes. She smiled at me and we walked out of the locker room. Despite our little discussion, we were one of the first few out of the locker room. I know a lot of shortcuts in our school, and I've showed them all to my friends.

We walked toward gym talking about a bunch of different things, but not Zach. Zach was leaning against the wall across from the gym doors. He looked amazing in his gym uniform, the t-shirt showing off his muscles.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. Who's that?" he asked, nodding to Macey.

"This is one of my best friends, Macey McHenry." I said. "And this is Zach Goode."

We walked into gym then, and sat over on edge of the inner circle. I don't know why they have us do this, probably so the gym teaches don't have to explain what we're going to do that day 50 million times. Once all the girls were out of the locker room (the boys were mostly all out by the time we got out) the coach walked into the middle of the circle. Apparently Zach already talked to her, because he had his uniform, and she didn't give him a second glance. Looking around the circle, I realized most of the girls were staring at Zach.

"Today, class, I am going to be teacher you ballroom dancing. I know most of you don't want to learn this," she announced, "And I don't want to teach this" she muttered under her breath. "But it is part of the requirements. Now, I will pair you up, so there is no confusion and no waste of time." She looked around the circle, her eyes resting on Tina and her group of gossipers. They also like to try to go after the hottest guys in the class, and last time we had opposite gender partners, their little group got into a huge cat fight, and got a weeks worth of detention. Of course, Macey and I were laughing our heads off the whole time.

"Tina, your with…Doug." Tina's face fell; you could tell she wanted Zach. And Doug was a geek. Once during band, a big jock walked in to get a student Mr. Ruthway told him to get, and on his way out, knocked Doug's tuba to the ground. Doug scrambled to pick it up, and when it was in his hands, he rubbed it up and down, saying, "It's okay, Tina, it's okay. The big mean man is gone now." And yes, he named it in Tina's honor. The guy bordered on stalking her.

"Macey, with Will." Will was one of the hottest guys at our school. He is quarterback of the football team, too. So Macey was happy. She didn't act it though, just shrugged her shoulders.

"Cammie with Zach." Zach looked at me and smirked. _Oh no,_ I thought, _ballroom dancing with ZACH?!?!? This is going to be torture!_

Coach Avery continued listing the partners, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was trying to think of a way to get out of P.E. Fake an illness, say I need to visit my mom; it was an emergency, all of them I knew wouldn't work. Just then Coach Carter came in, smiling at Coach Avery.

"Are you ready to start dancing, Coach Avery?" he asked.

"Sure." she said, smiling back at him. Then, addressing us, she said, "Now you all watch, because I won't show you again."

We all watched, and when it was our turn, mostly everyone messed up. The only couples that weren't complete screw-ups were Macey and Will, and me and Zach. At first we both tried to lead. Then, after a while, I finally gave up and let Zach lead.

"Having fun, Gallagher Girl?" he would ask once in a while, followed by a smirk.

"No, not really, Zach." I would say through clenched teeth. He would just laugh, then twirl me.

"Having fun?" Zach asked.

"I have told you a thousand times, Zach, no, I am not having fun." I said. He dipped me low and starred at me. All I was thinking was _Wow, he has the most beautiful green eyes. _And then I thought _I hope he doesn't drop me. It would be just like him to drop me._

After gym was finished and I was changed, it was the end of the day. I started walking home (my house isn't very far from school, only about 3 miles) when a strong hand grabbed just below my elbow. I spun around, it was Zach.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well, seeing as school just got out, I was thinking about going home." I replied.

"Cool. How far do you live from campus?" he asked.

"About 3 miles. You?" I asked.

"Same. What street do you live on?" he asked.

"Pike Drive. What street do you live on?" I asked.

He smirked before saying, "Pike Drive. Guess we're neighbors, Gallagher Girl." he said, his smirk spread across his face.

"You are not serious." I said, shocked. He was probably just playing around.

"Yeah, I am. I live where the Kelsey's used to live." he said. I gasped; that was right next to my house.

I quickened my pace, trying to get away from Zach. He let me, keeping his normal pace. "See ya later, neighbor!" he yelled from behind me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Mom, we have to move!" I said. I was in her bedroom, trying to convince her to let us move, without telling her why.

"Of course we aren't moving, Cammie. Why on Earth would you want to do that?" she asked.

"Ugh. I don't want to tell you." I said, walking out of her room and into mine. I opened the window as wide as it would go and turned my iPod on. I flipped to Kryptonite by Three Doors Down, plugged it into my iHome, and started my homework.

After a while, I was working on a really hard Algebra problem, tapping my pencil against my binder, and was singing along to one of my favorite songs, 4 Ever by the Veronicas. Then I heard a laugh and automatically blushed. I looked to my door to see if it was my mom, but no one was there. I looked out the window, where I thought the laugh had come from, and saw a figure in the window across from mine. I looked closer and discovered it was Zach. _Oh God,_ I thought, _he's never going to let me live this down._ I walked up to my window and and angrily pulled the curtains closed. I thought I heard Zach yell, "Come on Gallagher Girl, why stop the show?" and laugh.

I peeked through the curtain to see if he moved, but he was in front of his window, laughing. When he thought I wouldn't open the curtains, he walked over to a bed, probably his, grabbed his iPod, and stuck the earphones in his ears. I sighed, and walked over to my bed to finish my homework.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I thought it was a pretty good chapter, and yes, if you hadn't figured it out already, Zach **_**does**_** live in the house next to Cammie. If you liked it, please review, I won't post my next chapter (which is already half done) until I get 15 reviews total. So, review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Water Day!

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for reviewing, and especially alexxandjamzz for helping me with a question I had about one of the books. I've never got this many reviews for a story, and it feels great! I finally know where this story is going, and I know what will happen next. So thanks everyone, again! =)**

Just a Normal Girl

Chapter 4

The next few days went by quickly. Zach followed me around and teased me all day, get me annoyed, I would get mad, go to my room after school, and try to do homework. But of course it was hard, mostly because of a certain neighbor of mine tapping on his window, trying to get my attention. And when he did, he would either pick on me, or hide so that I would think I was just hearing things. Which I knew I wasn't.

I decided to walk to school the next day. It was nice, and more importantly, it was Water Day! No classes at all today, so the only thing I needed was clothes to change into.I had my best friends come over and help me pick out something for Water Day because they claimed that they already picked out theirs and they thought I "needed all the help you can get when it comes to fashion. And I want to see Zach eyes pop out of their sockets."

They picked a rainbow striped halter top, dark wash short shorts, and flip flops that were sand colored with bright yellow, glossy-looking straps. **(A/N: I can't put links up, but if you really can't picture it, or you want to look, just go to , go to juniors, and click tops and then shorts. The shoes were from , and I just made up the jewelry.) **The outfit was paired with simple silver hoops and 3 big, plastic, thick, bangles, each different colors. One was hot pink, one was teal, and one was yellow. When she saw my shoes she scolded me, saying, "You really don't give me a lot to work with. How much were most of these flip flops, $5.00?" she asked. I didn't take it as an insult; most of them _were_ $5.00.

After trying to do _something_ with my hair, and completely failing, I just decided to leave it down. I brushed it so it was straight, and then applied some light make-up, just like Macey taught me to.

I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I was walking past Zach's house when he stepped out, closing the door behind him. He saw me and I swear I saw his eyes bug out. Usually I don't dress like this, but today I would actually get to see Josh, other than in the halls. I pulled the strap of my tote bag up my shoulder and continued walking past him.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, didn't see you singing last night. Actually, I didn't see anything because you closed the shade. Since I missed your concert, why don't you sing for me? Come on, I have my iPod." he said, holding up his iPod shuffle. It was black and turned on already. I took his iPod and flipped through the songs. He had basically the same songs on my iPod. Even, "Taylor Swift?" I asked. He just shrugged. I continued to flip through the songs. I handed it back to him wordlessly and took out my own iPhone. I turned on 4 Ever by The Veronicas. I put an earbud in my ear and handed him the other. He took it and put it in his ear. I didn't sing, like he wanted me to, though.

We continued walking to school. By the time we got to school, we were listening to Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls. Occasionally Zach would start singing. He began singing.

"And I'm Heels Over Head, I'm hanging upside down…" he started. I was laughing. Suddenly I looked up at him. He was looking at me. His green eyes were beautiful. I looked away. _I do NOT like Zach,_ I thought. Just then my Bex, Macey, and Liz walked up to me. They all shot me a weird look that said _You didn't like him, huh? _I looked at Zach and paused the song. He took out the earbud and handed it to me.

"See ya later, Zach." I said, walking over to Macey, Bex, and Liz.

"See you, Gallagher Girl." he called from behind me.

When we were far enough from Zach, Bex stopped me, so Liz and Macey stopped, too.

"I thought you didn't like him?" she asked.

"I don't. We were listening to my iPod. Is that a problem?" I asked them. I was really getting sick of them bugging me about Zach.

"Cammie, we know you like him. You guys were laughing and smiling and _flirting._ I know your flirty look, Cammie, and trust me, you were flirting with Zach." Bex said.

"I was not flirting with him, Bex. And can you please relax about this, I can't even think straight with you guys bugging me! It's really hard to think about if you _really _like someone when you have two annoying girls talking about everything you and that person do." I exclaimed exasperated.

And I really was starting to think maybe,_ just maybe_ I might actually have feelings about Zach. I haven't had feelings for a guy since Josh. I cringed internally; Josh was a guy I really liked, but then I caught him making out with Dee Dee, one of the popular girls. She was head cheerleader. I broke up with him after that, obviously. But it was still hard to think about; I really thought that he liked me as much as I liked him. And then he came up to me _denying _it. I saw him making out with another girl and he tried to say he didn't when I _saw _him! He begged me to take him back, and it was really hard not to. But Bex scarred him off for me, saying that she would tell the whole school some deep dark secret that Bex uncovered. They never told me what it was, though.

They seemed to know what I was thinking about, because they all apologized for bugging me so much.

Bex and I went to homeroom and took our seats. Zach was already to class by then, and he smiled at me when I walked in and took my seat. Mr. Brown came in shortly after and called the class to order.

"Now as you all know, today is Water Day. Principal Morgan told the teachers to have you all get into groups of 4. I am allowing you all to choose your own groups, and no, all the members don't have to be in this homeroom. The teachers will all get you into groups according to your grade. Once you have a group of 4, then you can go to a station and begin. Now if you will all line up, we can go to the rest of the grade." he finished.

Bex and I grinned at each other; we already knew our group. I looked over to Zach. He was talking to Grant, Jonas, and Will, the one Macey was dancing with during gym.

Bex must have noticed me watching Zach, because she elbowed me. Just then Zach turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back. Zach walked over, and when Bex saw, she elbowed me again. I elbowed her back, and she elbowed me again. This caused us to start giggling like crazy. When Zach got over to us, he looked at us like we were being weird. He must not have seen all the elbowing.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, hey Bex. Listen, my friend Grant over there wanted me to come over here and tell Bex that-" Zach didn't get to finish because a big wad of paper got chucked at the back of his head. He looked back and glared at Grant, who was looking too innocent. He walked back over to his friends, leaving me and Bex guessing at what he was going to say.

Bex has like Grant for a while, and I think that Grant has liked Bex longer. I always catch them starring at each other.

"Hey Cammie." a voice called. I turned around; it was Grant.

"Zach li-" he began, but couldn't finish what he was saying because Zach's hand covered Grant's mouth.

Bex and I gave each other the _Boys are so weird_ look. Then we laughed. Mr. Brown had us all line up then and we went out to the small soccer field. We have another one, too, for games, but they probably don't want to get it all wet. We searched through the crowd and quickly found Liz and Macey. We got into our group and went over to my mom, who was in charge of water balloons. It felt so good to get out of the huge crowd of juniors. Liz turned around and saw that Jonas, Grant, Will, and Zach followed us out of the crowd and were headed over to my mom. We got there first, though.

"Hey girls. Ready for a water balloon fight?" Mom asked me.

"Yes we are, Ms. Morgan. Looks like the guys are, too." said Bex. She was right, the guys were right behind us, all grinning at each other. My mother handed each group 2 balloons for each person. We lined up, girls on one side, guys on the other. We all held our balloons ready.

"Ready…" my mother said.

"Set…" I saw Zach grinning at me, and I could tell I would be his main target. I smiled; he was mine, too.

"GO!!!" my mother yelled. Suddenly The guys ran over to the center line. Grant turned around when he heard some guy shout his name. Bex threw an expertly aimed balloon at him and hit him in the back of the head with a loud _SMACK!_ He turned around. Bex was smiling, and all the girls said, "Good job." Then a water balloon went whizzing by my head, two inches from hitting me. I turned to were the balloon came from; Zach's direction. I aimed a water balloon at him and hit him on the shoulder. I smiled.

"You're going to get it, Gallagher Girl." he said, and threw one right in my direction. It hit me on my neck. Cold water dripped down my shirt, but I wasn't paying attention. Meanwhile, the guys were throwing water balloons at the girls, and vice versa.

"Zach, your out!" my mom yelled. But I couldn't let him get away before I hit him again. I threw one with all my strength and hit him in the back of his head. His head zipped around while my mom yelled that I was out, too. _Shoot, _I thought, _I didn't think this through._ I ran over to the sidelines and sat next to Zach. I looked down and was thankful that I didn't wear a white shirt, because my shirt was soaked.

"Gotcha." I said to Zach.

"Yeah, Gallagher Girl, you did get me. But you better watch out, because I'm going to get you back. So watch out." he said, with a smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't dare." I said.

"You want to bet?" he asked, smiling evilly.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter. Remember, read and review. I'll post the chapter after I get 30 reviews. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5:Sleepovers and Bathing Suits

**Authors Note: Thank you guys soooooo much for all the reviews. I had 30 reviews before the latest chapter was online 24 hours!!!! I really like getting all your reviews, you guys are so nice. And when you guys ask what is coming next, I can't tell you, because I want it to be a surprise. Oh, and in chapter 3, I think, when Zach keeps tapping on his window, it was inspired by one of my favorite songs ****You Belong With Me**** by Taylor Swift. The video was soooo good, and I was thinking about that, so I kind of used that idea a little. So anyway, on with chapter 5!**

Just a Normal Girl

Chapter 5

I came home after Water Day dripping wet. At the very end of the day, Zach came over to me with a _huge_ bucket of water and dumped it on my head. I chased him around for a while, but couldn't catch him. So then Bex, Liz, and especially Macey (she got mad that her "amazing outfit" was "ruined by that complete fashion idiot!". It was really funny because he got soaked, too.

"Hey, Mom." I called out.

"Hey, honey." she said, coming out of her bedroom and seeing me dripping wet. "Oh, no, stay right here and let me get you a towel before you soak the whole place." She ran to get me a towel out of the closet. When she came back, she walked over to me and handed me the towel, while taking my bag.

I never got a chance to change because Zach was harassing me all through the halls. I walked with him back home, listening to my iPod again. I bet we looked pretty weird walking on the sidewalk, side by side, both dripping wet, while Zach "serenaded" me.

I thanked my mom for the towel, went to my bedroom, grabbed a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sport shorts, and went to the bathroom. I was soaked still, so I just decided to take a shower. After all, the water Zach poured on me was _really_ cold!

After I was out and got dressed, I walked to my room, grabbed a hair thing and tied the back of my shirt so it wasn't so baggy. I realized that the shirt I was wearing was from last year, when all my friends got together and made these shirts. It had all their names on it, flowers, hearts, and lots of stars and smiley faces. I laughed, my friends are the best.

I heard a tapping on the window across from me. I opened my window and saw Zach in his bedroom.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, are you scared?" he asked.

"Why would I be scared, Zach?" I asked. I really didn't know what I was supposed to be scared of.

"Remember, I'm gonna get you back for that water balloon to the head." he explained.

"I thought throwing that huge _cold_ bucket of water over my head was getting me back?" I asked.

"Nope, because then your crazy friends chased after me and poured water over me, while one of them was yelling about ruining a perfectly good outfit and called me a "fashion idiot". He said laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh. Macey is so obsessed over clothes, I swear, if her dad wasn't a governor they would be living on the streets with all the money she spends.

"Yeah, Macey got upset when you dumped the water on me. She picked out the outfit." I said.

"I have a feeling if I ever do that again, the next thing she'll chase me around with is a gun." Zach laughed. _God, he has a beautiful laugh,_ I thought. I quickly shook that thought out of my mind and tried to think of a reply.

"Yeah, probably. She is very protective of her clothes." I laughed.

"I think they are all more protective of you, Cammie." he said, suddenly serious.

"Yeah, I have great friends. They're crazy, but great." I said. Just then my cell phone rang. I blushed, the ringtone is Conspiracy by Paramore. I was hoping Zach didn't hear it, but I looked over and he was laughing.

Agrivated, I picked up my cell phone and turned around, holding up a finger behind me.

"What?" I hissed.

"Oh, hello Cammie. Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking." said Bex sarcastically.

"Sorry, Bex. I was just talking to someone." I said.

"Really? I didn't hear a busy tone." she said, confused.

"Oh no, I was talking to someone…" I trailed off, not wanting to tell her who I was talking to.

"Ohhh. Does this person happen to live next to you and have a bedroom facing yours?" she asked.

"Maybe…" I said. There is no point lying to Bex, she'll find out and then get super mad you didn't tell her.

"Oh, well I'll be quick then. I was just calling to tell you that Macey, Liz and I invited ourselves over to your house for a sleepover Friday." she said, after she let out a squeal.

"Okay. Can I ask why, though?" I asked.

"Oh, Zach is having Grant, Jonas, and Will over to sleepover because they all have to go somewhere the next day. Together." She explained.

I turned my head and snuck a peek at Zach. He was still in front of his window, but he was listening to his iPod. I turned back around before replying.

"Oh, okay. Should I tell him?" I asked her, not sure why she wanted to sleep over just because they were sleeping over at Zach's house.

"NO! You don't tell a guy your having friends over because he is having friends over that your friends LIKE!" she cried. I moved the phone from my ear.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Oh, and tell Macey and Liz that my pool is open, too, so they can bring their bathing suits." I told her.

"'Kay. I'll let you get back to talking to _Zach._" she said.

"Cya." I said, before hanging up.

I walked back to my window, and Zach opened his back up.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"How is that any of your business?" I asked.

"I was just wondering. Plus it looked like they were yelling at you." he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well it was Bex, inviting herself and Macey and Liz over to my house Friday, if you must know." I told him. _Oh crap,_ I thought. _I wasn't supposed to tell him that!_

"Oh. For now on, she's not Macey, she's crazy fashion lady." he said. I laughed.

After a while I had to go. I lie in bed thinking about our conversation. I suddenly realized that I hadn't done any homework from Wednesday.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day was Friday, the day Macey, Bex, and Liz were coming over. The school day went by quickly for some reason, with nothing much going on. I walked to school with Zach while listening to my iPod, went to classes with Zach, had lunch with my friends, and danced with Zach for gym. The only thing that was different was there were a million posters around the school for the big Graduation Dance.

I walked back to my house with Macey, Bex, and Liz, instead of Zach. He rode with his friends back to his house. When we walked in the door, I looked over to the counter to see a note from my mother, saying she had to go to a big emergency meeting in D.C., and wouldn't be back until Saturday. She also asked me, Macey, Bex, and Liz to walk to the grocery store and pick up something for dinner tonight, and left us $40.00.

"My mom's not going to be here tonight, guys. She has some meeting in D.C. and won't be back till tomorrow. She left us $40.00 to go to the grocery store to get something to eat, though." I said, holding up the note and the money.

"OMG Cammie, this is _PERFECT_! Your Mom isn't here, and there are the guys over there, and…" Bex trailed off.

"Bex, no. They aren't coming over here. Now come on, put your stuff in my room, and let's go to the store and get something to eat." I said, trying to make my voice sound full of authority.

"Yes, m'aam." they all saluted me and ran to my room, giggling.

_This is going to be hard, keeping Bex away from a house full of guys while there is no adult in my house, which happens to be next door to those guys._ I thought.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

We came back to my house with our arms full. We bought cookie dough, 2 bottles of root beer, a bag of regular Lay's chips, chocolate and peanut butter chips, and a carton of vanilla ice cream. We were going to order pizza for dinner; this stuff was just for desert.

It was 4:30, so we decided to get in the pool after putting all the groceries away. I put on my white bikini with the orange and hot pink flowers. Bex had a simple black bikini with a metal ring on the side of her hip. Macey was wearing a green bikini with white rhinestones around the edges, and Liz was wearing a brown and white bikini with a little flower in the corner on the shoulder and little short bottoms that went with it.

We all jumped in the pool. Macey and Bex were on lounge floats, while Macey was laying on her back on a tire float, and I was floating around on my back.

And then I got splashed. I totally wasn't expecting it, so I started to kick my feet and fell down. I looked at Liz, who was blushing.

"Whoopsy Daisy?" she said, hesitantly. But I was mad, so I splashed her back. Suddenly it turned into an all out splash war. Then I heard an easily recognizable voice say, "What's going on here?"

**(A/N: I should leave you guys here, but I'm nice, so I'll keep going. Your welcome! This is actually a thanks for all the reviews, its super long! ********)**

Zach was in his yard with Grant, Jonas and Will, all starring at us. It looked like their eyes were about to bug out. Grant was looking at Bex, Will at Macey, Jonas at Liz, and Zach at…me.

"We're in the pool, what does it look like we're doing? Now put your eyes back in their sockets." said Macey, before any of us could respond. We all started laughing at the last part.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Grant, looking at Bex.

"It's not my pool, don't ask me." Bex replied. Everyone looked at me.

Bex was mouthing _Yes_ to me, Macey was nodding her head up and down, and Liz was giving me a petrified look; she wasn't as comfortable around guys as Macey and Bex, and she like Jonas.

"Umm, I-I guess so." I replied. The guys started cheering and ran into Zach's house.

"Be right back!" They called over their shoulders.

"Guys, why did you have me say yes?" I asked.

"Because, we wanted them to come over. Plus, it was fun seeing their eyes bug out of their sockets when they saw us." said Macey easily.

"Cammie, you should have seen the way Zach was looking at you! It looked like his eyes were going to fall out! I'm surprised he didn't start drooling!" Bex cried, trying to comfort me. That made me feel a little better. I looked over at Liz, who was still sitting on the tire float, looking like she was going to faint. I swam over to her.

"Liz?" I asked.

"Boys…coming…here…pool…Jonas…bathing suit…no shirt…" she managed.

"Liz, it'll be okay. Jonas was practically drooling over you!" I told her. She looked a little calmer.

"Come on, Liz, how do you think I feel? Do you think I want Zach to come over here in his bathing suit, without a shirt on?" I asked.

"You're the one that said yes, though!" she exclaimed.

"Actually, it was pretty much Bex and Macey." I explained. Just then, the guys came out of the back door of Zach's house, all in bathing suits. I think all of us were trying not to drool.

**Authors Note: Thank all of you that reviewed **_**sooooo**_** much! I love getting reviews, and I love that you guys love the story. I've gotten more reviews on this story than I have in any other story, so as a thanks, I made this chapter extra long. I got 30 reviews on the last chapter, so I'll post the next chapter when I get 40 reviews. I've been posting new chapters almost every day, and I think it will take a little while longer to get 10 more reviews, so I think I might get a break. I seriously am starting to think my fingers might start to turn blue and fall off! But I don't mind it as long as I get reviews, so thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6:Pizza Guys and Spin the Bottle

**Authors Note: You guys are so lucky!!! I got bored today, so instead of waiting for 8 more reviews, I'm going to write the next chapter today! 2 chapters in one day, man, you guys are so spoiled! I'm not sure if I'll post it today, so if I don't, then ignore all this. ******** But you better review!**

Just a Normal Girl

Chapter 6

The guys got came up to the pool. Zach was wearing a green bathing suit, Grant was wearing a red one with flames on the bottom, Jonas was wearing a white one with blue and green flowers (A/N: I know it sounds kind of gay, but it isn't, I just can't really explain it right), and Will was wearing an orange one.

My pool is connected to my deck, and that is the only way to get in; there are no steps in yet, and it's about 4 and a half feet deep, so you have to jump to get in and out. So the guys jumped in, splashing us.

"So Gallagher Girl, where's the music?" asked Zach.

"What music?" I asked. Zach bent down (he's a lot taller than me, so if I was standing facing him, I would be looking just below his neck) and whispered in my ear, "I know how much you like to sing."

"I do not like to sing, you're the one that was trying to 'serenade' me, but ended up sounded like you were trying to make some dogs deaf!" I said.

Everyone started laughing. I didn't realize everyone was watching us. I should have known Bex was, but not everyone! I started blushing.

"Dude, you really need to stop trying to sing." said Grant. Zach splashed him. Then he turned to me and splashed me.

"Hey!" I yelled. I turned to see Bex and Macey with an orange noodle up to the little hole that squirts out the clean water. They quickly stuck it in there and aimed at Zach. He got sprayed full blast. Then they turned it on Grant and got him. They got all the boys one by one. I started to swim over to them, but someone grabbed me by the waist. I turned around to see Zach starring at me.

"Your not going over there, Gallagher Girl." he lifted me up and put me in front of him, so that he wouldn't get sprayed in the face. He had his arm around my waist, holding me up with one arm. I couldn't help looking at his arm and thinking how strong is. Luckily Bex and Macey saw this, so they didn't spray me. Then the guys started making these giant waves and pushing them over to Bex and Macey. I started to struggle, but he was _really _strong!

"Zach, put me down! You're not even getting splashed anymore." I told him. He dropped me.

We continued splashing each other until we got to tired. Bex, Macey, Liz, and I were all lounging on the floats, while the guys were trying to lie on the water, using noodles under their head and feet. It wasn't working so well.

Zach started looking bored. He swam over to me and whispered, "Be right back, Gallagher Girl." in my ear. Then he jumped out of the pool. I couldn't help looking at his muscular chest and arms. He walked off to his house and went inside, still dripping wet. After a few minutes, he came back with something in his hand. As he came closer, I saw it was an iHome. When he was on the deck, he set it on the glass table hear the pool and turned it on. He turned on Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas. Then he jumped back in the pool. Everyone turned, surprised. _Wow, that's sad, no one else noticed him leave except me, _I thought. Well, probably because he told me.

After a while, we got out of the pool because it was starting to storm. Everyone was in my house. We all got changed, the guys going back to Zach's house. Bex, Macey, and Liz were in my room. I was wearing a pair of pink plaid short shorts and a light pink tank top. Bex was wearing a green screen tee that had a picture of Hello Kitty winking on it that said 'Kiss Me' and pink Soffe® shorts, Macey was wearing a white tank with pink, orange, and yellow stripes and yellow short shorts, and Liz was wearing a basic white t-shirt that said Aéropostale in teal with teal short shorts.

We walked down stairs and stuck half the cookie dough in the oven (obviously cut into the little circles) and put up the other half and put them in a little bowl. We got out the chocolate and peanut butter chips and Lay's chips in bowls, too. We were still waiting for the pizza we just ordered. The boys came walking in and sat down at the table. Of course, being guys, they started eating chips; both kinds. The doorbell rang, and I went to answer it. I opened the door and saw a familiar face in a Dominoes outfit, holding two large pizzas.

"Josh…" I breathed.

"Hey Cam." he said, blushing. He looked embarrassed to be delivering pizza.

"Hey. I didn't know you worked for Dominoes." I said.

"It's not something I brag about." he said, smiling. I laughed. Then I heard someone yell, "Hurry up, we're starving!"

"Sounds like your having a party." he said, smiling a kind of sad smile.

"Oh, no, just Bex, Liz, and Macey, then my neighbor stopped by." I replied, smiling.

"Oh. Well, here's your pizza." he said, handing me two hot boxes.

"Thanks. One sec, let me set these down and get your money." I said.

"No worries, it's on the house." he said, smiling.

"Aww, no Josh, that's okay." I said.

Zach came up behind me.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just about to go get the money to pay for the pizza's, but-" I was cut off by Zach.

"Here." he said, shoving a twenty and a ten at Josh.

"I told her it was on the house." said Josh, his face hardening.

"No, Josh, please, I'll feel guilty." I said.

"Here. You can go now, we're not taking them free." said Zach rudely. He slammed the door in Josh's face.

"Zach!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"That was really rude! He was being nice and trying to give these to us for free, and-" I began.

"Well I get cranky when I'm hungry." he said, grabbing the pizza boxes from my hands.

* * * * * * * *

I took the cookies out of the oven. The pan was really warm, and the cookies looked warm and gooey. I'd have to hide them from the guys so they can cool.

It was about 8:00 and we were about to start the movie we just rented, My Bloody Valentine. I walked into the living room where everyone was all set. Macey and Will were sitting in the love seat, whispering to each other. Bex was sitting with Grant to her left and Liz to her right. Next to Liz was Jonas, and Zach was sitting on the couch. The only seat left was next to Zach.

I sat down and turned on the DVD player. I pressed fast –forward through the previews and pressed play when the movie started.

I was really liking the movie, but I get scared by scary movies sort of easily. **A/N: I haven't actually seen the movie, so I don't know how it is, so I'm just assuming a lot of people die)** The first time someone got killed, I jumped. Zach looked over to me and said, "Scared, Gallagher Girl?" and smirked. But he put his arm around me, and I unconsciously got closer to him. The next few times, I jumped a little, but not as much.

Just as someone was going to get killed, we heard a big _CRACK_ and then the power went out. I couldn't help it; I screamed. Zach laughed and said, "It's alright, Gallagher Girl. We're at your house, you shouldn't be scared."

I calmed down and went to find matches and candles. Zach followed me, claiming he'll "protect me" from the thunder. He thought it was pretty funny that I got scared so easily, but I didn't.

I went over to the cabinet we keep all of the candles and tried to reach up and get one. When he saw I couldn't reach, he grabbed some. I went into the kitchen and opened the "junk drawer" I like to call it, and felt around for some matches. I found a box and led Zach back to the living room. We lit some and put the candles around the room.

We kind of just sat and talked for a while, but apparently Bex thought it was getting boring, so she exclaimed, "I'm getting bored. Let's play Spin the Bottle!"

I groaned. I really didn't want to, and Bex knew it, but everyone else (besides Liz and Jonas) wanted to play, so I got in the circle. We used the root beer bottle, because we had drank it all when we ate the pizza.

"I think Cammie should start, since it's her house." said Bex. Macey nodded. I took the bottle and spun it as hard as I could. I closed my eyes; I really didn't want to see who it landed on. I opened my eyes when I thought it stopped. I looked at the cap of the bottle, then I looked up. My eyes met….Zach's.

**Authors Note: So, review. I need your help. Do you think they should kiss, or should the power come on right as they are about to kiss? I want to know what you guys want, but just so you know, I'm probably going to do what I want, so don't be disappointed if I don't do what you wanted. ******


	7. Chapter 7: Mysterious Calls and Pranks

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter doesn't make as much sense, but I'm feeling kinda crazy today, so just go with it!**

Just a Normal Girl

Chapter 7

I glanced at Bex and Macey. They were nodding their head toward Zach. I think I would actually be fine with kissing Zach…if it wasn't in front of all our friends! God, this is going to be so embarrassing! I can barely speak in front of crowds, and they expect me to kiss a guy I like in front of his and my friends!?!? Wait-did I just say I liked Zach? Well, I guess that I do like Zach. He's nice, and sweet, and funny, and strong, and not to mention hot!

Zach was looking at me expectantly. My face was probably redder than a tomato! I forced myself to get closed to him.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" I heard Bex squeal.

"BEX!" I yelled. How does she expect me to kiss Zach if she's over there squealing her head off?

"Sorry!" she said, pretending to lock her lips.

I leaned closer to Zach again. We were about two inches from his face now. He closed his eyes, so I did, too. I was leaning closer to Zach. We were about one inch apart now.

Just then the lights flickered on. (A/N: Sorry! A lot of you guys wanted me to have them kiss, but it can't be that easy. They have to kiss on their own. But trust me, they will!) The TV turned back on, and I moved back over to my place in the circle. Everyone got up and went over to where they were before. Zach and I were the only ones left in the circle.

We went back to the couch wordlessly and sat down. I jumped again, and Zach put his arm around me again and slid closer to me. Just as the movie was getting good, my eyelids felt heavier. I closed them.

"Gallagher Girl. Gallagher Girl." I heard a voice say.

"Hmm…" I said. I opened my eyes. Zach was much closer than I thought he would be.

"You fell asleep." he breathed.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around the room.

"The girls all went to bed after the movie was finished and the guys went back to my house." he explained.

"Oh." I said, blushing.

I got up and went to the kitchen to start cleaning up. Zach followed me and started to put the chips back in the bag.

"Zach you don't have to help me, you can go home if you want." I said.

"And if I don't?" he asked, stepping closer, and raising an eyebrow.

"Well-um, you could stay until I'm done cleaning up." I said, my mouth going dry and my heart beating about a thousand times a minute.

"Gallagher Girl, do you want me to get you back for that water thing?" he asked. What kind of question was that? Of course I didn't.

"Um, no?" I asked, making it sound like a question.

"Then you have to let me do one thing." he said.

"W-what's that?" I asked, gulping.

"Let me kiss you, Gallagher Girl." he whispered, stepping closer once again. It was still dark.

I didn't say anything. He stepped closer and started to lean in. He was closing the distance in between our lips. I was breathing really hard, it was so embarrassing!

Our lips were about to meet. Zach's eyes were closed, so I closed mine. His lips were soft on mine, then got a little rougher. His tongue gently pressed against my lips. I opened my mouth, and the kiss deepened. We kept kissing until we both stopped for breath.

Of course, Zach was smirking. What is with him and smirking? It is so annoying!

"You're an okay kisser Gallagher Girl." he said, before walking out the door. I just leaned against the counter, surprised. Zach kissed me! I couldn't believe it!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I heard Bex scream behind me.

"What? You-you guys were watching? I can't believe you!" I cried, spinning around.

Bex, Macey, and Liz came around the corner and all hugged me. They all bothered me for more details. I told them and Bex asked Macey what it all meant.

"Well, it obviously means that he likes her, but he doesn't want to seem like it too much, and used that kiss to see if Cammie liked him." she said, like everyone in the world should know it. I sighed.

We all went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about that kiss. Just then my cell phone started ringing. I scrambled to answer it before any of the other girls woke up. I didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." a familiar voice said. I think you can guess who.

"Zach? Why are you calling me at-" I looked at the clock. "12:37? Wait, how did you get my number?" I asked.

"Can't sleep? Thinking about my amazing kissing skills?" he asked.

"I would be sleeping, but you called and woke me up." I whisper-yelled.

"You seemed to answer pretty quickly, for someone who was just asleep a minute ago." he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I didn't want anyone to wake up." I covered.

"Gallagher Girl, you weren't asleep. Look out your window." he commanded.

"No. Besides, I can't. Bex is right in front of it." I said. I looked at Bex lying in her sleeping bag right in front of my window.

"Fine. One sec, then." he said, and I could hear him rummaging around, looking for something. Then I saw a beam of light light up my wall. My eyes followed the light and saw Zach in the window smirking.

"Stop it! They'll wake up!" I whisper-yelled at him through the phone. The light turned off.

"I'm hanging up." I said.

"Good night, Gallagher Girl." Zach said. I heard a click, and the phone went dead.

* * * * * * * * *

I woke up the next morning early. Well, if you call 8:30 early, which I do. I looked up and screamed.

"What? What is it, Cam?" asked Liz, instantly alert.

"My…room…mess…T.P…kill…" I managed. My room was covered in toilet paper. It was everywhere; my walls, my bed (which I was laying on), my curtains, my door, everywhere I looked there was toilet paper. It was even hanging on my ceiling fan!

I picked up my cell phone and pressed 'received calls' and looked to the top of the list. I hit the little green phone button on the first number on the call log.

It rang only once, then a familiar voice said, "Gallagher Girl, what are you doing calling me at 8:34 in the morning?" he asked sleepily.

"Did you do this?" I asked, waving my hand around, forgetting he couldn't see me.

"What are you talking about, Gallagher Girl?" he asked, too innocently. I heard him throw something and someone calling him a bitch.

"Zach, I know you did this! You TP-ed my room and it's a mess!" I cried.

"One second, Cammie, I'm putting you on speaker." I could hear the smile in his voice. By now Macey was up too, but Bex was still snoring away. She could sleep through a tornado!

"'Kay, now what are you accusing us of?" he asked, still trying to sound innocent.

"Zach, you know what you did! My mom is coming home at 9:30, and if she sees the house like this, she'll have a heart attack!" I yelled.

"Oh. Well, have a good time cleaning that up." said Zach, and with a click he hung up.

"UGH!" I yelled. That woke Bex up.

"What, what is it?" she asked, hopping up, getting dizzy, and falling back down. Then Bex saw my room, got in front of the window, screaming profanities, looking down and realizing she was just wearing a tank top and short pajama shorts, and getting back down. Bex isn't the calmest, or smartest person when she just wakes up.

"I guess we have to start cleaning." I said, hopping out of bed and grabbing a handful of toilet paper.

**A/N: I know, you love me!!!!! Did you like it? I've been planning the T.P. thing for a while, but I just thought of the kiss thing. I figured I went against what pretty much all of you guys wanted, so I would just add the kiss in. So, you like? Review please! I'm aiming for 50 for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dates and Spilt Garbage

Just a Normal Girl

Chapter 8

After we finished cleaning up my room, we went into all the other rooms in the house to see if anything was messed up. Fortunately, nothing else was. Finally we were done, so I went to my room and started to grab some clothes.

"Guys, you didn't happen to grab one of my bras, did you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why the hell would we take one of your bras, Cammie?" asked Macey.

"Well one of my bras is missing." I said cautiously, knowing their reaction.

"WHAT?" Macey yelled.

"It has to have been the boys." said Bex.

"Oh great. I don't even want to think about what they are going to do with it." I said, sighing.

"I just want to know how they got in here. You locked the door, right Cammie?" asked Liz.

"Yeah, I locked the door after Zach and I…" I stopped there, knowing full well that they could finish the sentence.

"But then he walked out." said Liz.

"Yeah. I locked it after he went, Liz. I locked it after you guys went upstairs after you got done screaming your heads off." I said.

"Then how the bloody hell could they have gotten in?" asked Bex.

"I don't know. The window was open, but they couldn't have gotten in the bedroom by the window, because this is the second story." I said.

"Could there be, like, a passageway leading his house to yours? These _are _old houses, maybe there's a really old secret passageway." said Bex. I think she's been reading too many Nancy Drew books.

"Macey, what do you think?" I asked.

"I don't know. Who do I look like, Nancy Drew?" she asked.

"Well I thought maybe you might have an idea." I snapped.

"Okay, let's look for a passageway." said Bex.

"I doubt there's a passageway. This isn't a Nancy Drew book, Bex." I said.

"Well aren't these houses from like the 1800's?" she asked.

"Um yeah, this house, anyway." I said.

"Well, I still think that there might be a secret passageway." said Bex.

"Anyone have any other ideas?" I asked.

"Spare key? Did you give you give your old neighbors a spare key to the house?" asked Liz.

"No, we didn't really talk much to the Raymond's." I said.

"Oh well. Guess we'll never know." said Liz.

"Maybe we could trick it out of them." said Bex.

"How?" asked Liz.

"I don't know, use our super girl charm on them and see if they 'remember'." said Bex, raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Bex, I don't think that would work. Zach would probably kill them if they said anything." said Bex.

"Exactly. That's why we're going to trick _Zach._" said Bex, like it was obvious.

"And how would we trick Zach?" I asked.

"Not _we, _Cammie. You." said Bex.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Okay, Cammie. Look in the mirror." commanded Macey.

It had been a week since the T.P. incident, and we were working on our plan. After my failed attempts at begging Zach to tell me how he got into my house, I tried threats. I told him I would call the police, but he knew I wouldn't. So I let Macey and Bex do their plan, which apparently they had been planning ever since the sleepover.

The plan had been in action since my plan failed; a day after the incident. The plan was for me to not go near Zach, go out with him, look great, and just as he was about to kiss me (Macey had told us that Zach would), I would pull away and not let him touch me until he told me. I honestly didn't think it would work, but Bex and Macey kept saying "He's a boy. He will think he _needs_ to touch you."

Macey, Bex, and Liz came over to put the final piece of the plan in action. I was wearing a sleeveless white and purple striped shirt and a denim mini skirt. I had big hoop earrings, a white purse, a long silver necklace with a key attached to it, and a big purple plastic bracelet.

Zach was supposed to come pick me up at 7:30. Macey, Liz, and Bex were also going out, but, unlike me, they were following Zach and I, and if caught, were just going to say they were having a Girls Night Out and didn't know that I would be here with Zach.

"Now, remember, keep the cell phone on at ALL times, so we can hear you. We need to hear EVERYTHING you both say. If you need to talk to us, say you need to go to the bathroom or something. Got all that, Cam?" Macey asked.

I nodded my head. I was going to the movies with Zach.

The doorbell went off. Macey and Bex shoved me toward the door. I opened it, and there was Zach. God, he looked good. He was wearing khaki shorts and a black t-shirt from a Boys Like Girls concert.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." he said, smirking.

"Hey, Zach." I said.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said. I went outside and closed the door behind me, and made sure to lock it.

"You look nice." said Zach, while we were walking.

"Wow Zach, did you just compliment me?" I asked, saying it sounding falsely impressed.

"Yeah, I guess so." he said laughing. I was calming down now.

We talked a lot while we were walking, and I forgot about the plan. When we got to the movies, Zach asked me what I wanted to see.

"Umm, Transformers?" I asked, making it sound like a question.

"You sure you won't get scared or fall asleep, like the last movie, Gallagher Girl?" he asked.

"Shut up, Zach." I said.

"Two tickets to Transformers, please." Zach said, stepping up to the ticket counter.

"That will be $15.00." the girl at the counter said. I looked up and recognized her as Anna Feterman (A/N: I don't know if that's her last name, but I think it is, but if it isn't, forgive me), from our grade. She looked like her eyes were going to come out of their sockets.

I started to get out the money from my purse, but Zach nodded his head no and handed Anna a $20.00 bill. She gave him back a $5.00 bill and two tickets.

"Zach, here." I said, handing him $7.50.

"Nope, I'm not taking your money, Gallagher Girl." he said, pushing my hand back.

"Zach, I won't let you pay for me." I said.

"Yes you will. You want any snacks?" he asked.

"No, not unless I'm paying." I said.

"Fine, you can pay for yours." he said. I sighed.

I grabbed a small popcorn, a root beer, and a box of Reese's Pieces. We went to the movie, and went up to the front row.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

I jumped a lot during the movie. Zach put his arm around me, and every time I jumped, he would rub my arm, and I would smile at him.

We walked back to my house, talking the whole way. When we got to my house, Zach said, "I'm going to kiss you again, Gallagher Girl."

He leaned closer, about two inches from me, and then grabbed my purse. He took out the cell phone, and said, "Bye Macey and Bex." smirking.

"How did you…?" I asked, but Zach got closer. His eyes were closed, so again, I closed mine.

_CRASH!_ I looked over to where the sound came from and saw Bex, Macey, and Liz were lying on the ground surrounded by garbage.

"Umm, hey guys. What's up?" asked Liz, trying to get off of Macey.

Zach looked over at them, then at me. He gave me a peck on the cheek, and then walked over to his house.

Macey, Bex, and Liz got up and started to try to get the garbage out of their hair and off their clothes. I just looked at them, silent. Bex was the first to clean herself off and come over to me.

"What happened to the plan?" she said in a soft voice. I expected them to be mad that I didn't listen to them, but I actually forgot about the plan.

"I forgot. I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"It's okay. Do you really like him?" she asked, putting her hand around my shoulders.

"I _think_ I do." I said.

"I'm so sorry. We got confused when we heard Zach talking to us, then when he hung up, Macey got mad and confused, and we were sort of leaning against the garbage, then it fell." she explained.

"It's okay, Bex. Besides, if he did kiss me, I'm sure that Macey would have tried to strangle me for not listening to her." I said, smiling.

We walked into my house, turned on the light, and went to my room. My mom had another meeting, so I was the only one in my house. I had just gotten in bed when I heard a thud coming from somewhere inside the house.

**A/N: I just realized I haven't been doing the disclaimer, so this one counts for all the past ones I forgot, and all the future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, any of the characters, or anything. I only own my plot. Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls, and I am obviously not her.**


	9. Chapter 9:Kisses and tears

I looked around my room for something to use as a weapon. I didn't see anything, so cracked it open and peeked outside. I didn't see anything, so I walked out of my room on tip toes. I went downstairs and walked over to where I heard the crash and looked around. I was in the kitchen, starring at the person who broke into my house. I couldn't really see him, only that he _was _a guy and he was taller than me.

I screamed as the guy ran to me and knocked me down, so he was on top of me.

"Gallagher Girl, calm down, it's just me." said a familiar voice.

"Zach?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Now why don't you calm down and-" he began.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?!?" I yelled.

"Gallagher Girl, calm down." Zach said, somehow staying calm.

"NO, I will not calm down until you tell me how and why you are in my house!" I said.

"Then I guess I will have to calm you down myself." he said, and leaned closer to me.

"I'm going to kiss you, Gallagher Girl." he whispered.

He leaned down to me and kissed me again. His lips were soft on mine and gentle. Then he got rougher, and I was suddenly aware of the fact that we were touching nearly everywhere. He was on top of me, but holding himself up so I didn't feel any of his weight. He let go of my arms (which he was holding down before) and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I heard a _click_ and Zach broke away from me, and before I could even say anything, he was standing up and running to the basement. _Why would he run down there? _I thought, but before I could even get up, my mother walked in and turned the light on.

"Cammie, why on Earth are you lying on the floor?" she asked.

"Oh, I, um, I heard you coming in, and I ran downstairs to come see you, but then I tripped and fell." I lied, pretty horribly.

"You're not hurt, are you?" she asked, coming over to me, which made me feel even more guilty for lying.

"No, I'm fine, Mom." I said, getting up and brushing myself off.

"Good. Why are you up at 2:00 in the morning?" she asked.

"Um, I thought I heard something, and I came down to check, and then you came in, so I figured it must have been you." I said.

"Oh, well why don't you go back to bed, you have school in the morning, honey." she said, brushing the hair that was in my face to the side.

"Okay, Mom. Goodnight, see you in the morning." I said, turning to go upstairs.

"Goodnight, Cam. Love you." she said.

"Love you, too." I said.

I ran up to my room and looked out the window. I couldn't see anything, obviously, so then I walked over to my bed and slid between the covers. I then realized that during that whole encounter with Zach, I was only wearing short pajama shorts and a long t-shirt that had been my dads'.

Once I knew my mom was asleep (which was about half an hour later) I went downstairs, a flashlight in hand, and went into the basement, leaving the light off. I closed the door and turned on my flashlight.

"Zach?" I whispered, looking around the basement. He wasn't there, but I knew he couldn't have gotten out of the basement while my mother was awake. I walked over the edge of the wall and brushed my hand along the side. Then I felt a latch. I shone the flashlight on it, and saw that it was a small door about 3 feet by 3 feet. I grabbed the latch and unhooked it, and started pulling. To my surprise, it opened easily.

I got on all fours and crawled in. I closed the door behind me and shone the flashlight around. The tunnel got higher, so that I could stand up. It only went straight, so I kept walking. After about 30 seconds, I saw a figure leaning against the wall of the tunnel.

"Zach?" I asked.

He didn't answer, so I walked over and shook him gently.

"Zach?" I asked again.

"What?" he asked, looking around and then focusing on me. He smirked.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. So, you finally found my secret passageway?" he asked.

"Seriously? How did you find this?" I asked, looking around.

"I never reveal my sources." he said, smirking and watching me while I looked around. There was an iPod stereo, a box of Ritz, a bag of Oreos, and a few other snack things around. The tunnel went further, and then at the end of it, I saw a little door, just like the one attached to my house.

"Does this lead all the way to your house?" I asked.

"Yup." he said, popping the P.

"Wow. Please, please tell me how you found it." I said, putting on my best puppy dog pout.

"No. And please don't give me that look, it's incredibly hard to resist." he said.

I suddenly had an idea. I moved so that I was in front of Zach, my face about 4 inches from his.

"Please, please tell me." I breathed.

"Gallagher Girl…" he said, leaning his head against the rough wall and looking up at the ceiling.

"Please, tell me. I won't tell anyone, it'll be our little secret." I said.

"Gallagher Girl, stop it!" he moaned. I was daring tonight, so I straddled him.

"But I want to know." I whined.

"Gallagher Girl!" he growled. _Wow, _I thought, _I can't believe I have this power to do this to someone._

"Yes, Zach?" I asked innocently. God, he smelt good.

"Gallagher Girl, please stop." he begged.

"Then tell me." I said. I really, really wanted to know how he found this.

"No!" he growled.

"Please?" I begged, putting my puppy dog face back on.

"Ugh! Gallagher Girl, please stop." he said.

"Stop what?" I asked, beginning to kiss his neck.

"Cammie!" he said. _Wow, _I thought, _he never uses my real name unless he's serious._

"Hmm?" I asked against his neck. Suddenly he pulled my face up to look at him. He began kissing me roughly. Suddenly we were both kneeling, and then Zach pushed me down gently, so I was lying down. He was on top of me, kissing me, just like in the house. Then he started kissing down my neck, and he was right, it was really hard to resist.

"Zach…" I moaned.

"Gallagher Girl, you can't do that to me without expecting me to do something." he said, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

We kissed some more, and then we just sat, talking about anything and everything.

* * * * * * * * * * *

I woke up, and wondered where I was. Then I remembered what happened last night. I turned my head, and then I saw the little clock on Zach's iHome.

"Zach!" I said, shaking him.

"Hmm?" he asked, half awake.

"Zach, it's 7:30! We have to get to school!" I cried.

"I wrote a note to your mom, saying that you went over to Macey's house, just in case." he said.

"Yeah, but we have a half hour to get ready and get to school. It usually takes us 25 minutes to get there!" I cried.

"Oh crap! We better go, see ya Gallagher Girl." he said, getting up, smirking at me, then jogging to the other end of the tunnel.

I ran to my door and ran up the stairs. I took a quick shower, then threw on a dark blue t-shirt that said 'Got Sun?' on it, with a yellow tank top under it, and dark wash jeans. I left my hair down, grabbed my blue Converse and my bag, and ran out the door. I ran to school, not waiting to see if Zach already left or not. When I got there, it was 8:00. _Yes! _I thought, _I'm not late!_

I speed walked to homeroom and sat in my seat, just as the late bell rang. Phew!

I looked over and saw Zach sitting over with his friends. He looked over and winked at me. I smiled back.

Unfortunately, my nosy friends saw the whole thing and insisted on every single detail of how we were 'together.' I told them everything, even the secret tunnel.

"So that's how they got in your house, Cam!" said Liz.

"I guess so. Maybe for now I'll have to start locking it." I mused aloud.

The rest of homeroom went by quickly. But, the first few classes went by super slow, probably because Zach and I didn't talk. Well, we did talk, because we were partners in almost everything, but strangely, all Zach talked about was the project or experiment.

I walked into lunch that day with my friends. We got our lunch, which was pizza today, and went to sit at our usual table. I looked over at Zach, and my friends saw me.

"What's going on, Cam?" Liz asked.

"Nothing, it's just during all of our classes, all Zach talked about was the project or whatever we were supposed to be doing. He _never_ talks about school work, he's usually talking about random stuff to me. And it seems like he's sort of been avoiding me." I explained.

"I'm sure he's just nervous, since this is a new thing." Macey reassured me.

"Thanks, Mace. Maybe, but I can't help but get this feeling that there's more to it than that." I said, and threw another worried look over at Zach's table.

Apparently, Tina saw me, because she starred daggers at me, and grabbed Zach's arm. When he turned his head, they kissed. And I mean a long kiss, like in the tunnel. I could see Tina's friggin' tongue!

I grabbed my tray, stood up, and dumped my tray into the garbage, fighting tears. Then I ran to the girl's bathroom.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had writers block, then when I knew what I was going to write, I got grounded from the computer for two days! Then I forgot all of it! So sorry if this chapter is sucky. I'll try to update sometime during the week. Oh, and I have vacation coming up, so I won't be able to update for probably 4 days. Hope you like it, please review. I'll post the next chapter after…75 reviews, since I have 63 right now. Wow, 63 reviews! Thank you guys soooooo much, that's like 5 times as many reviews I've gotten on any stories!**


	10. 10:Mini Skirts and Dates to the Dance

I ran all the way to the girls bathroom and locked myself in the big stall. Then I couldn't hold back the tears. God, I was such a girl, crying in the girls' bathroom over a guy. Ugh. I saw the door open and saw three sets of feet. One in flip flops, one in sneakers, and one wearing what looked like designer wedges. Liz, Bex, and Macey.

"Cam?" I heard Liz call.

"Cam, come on out, it's us." called Bex.

"Cammie? Come on, please come out." Macey called.

They called my name for a while more, then Bex started to get irritated. Oh, and did I mention she's probably the strongest girl in our grade, maybe even school? Well, she is.

"Bloody hell! Cammie, if you don't open this door, I will kick it open!" she yelled.

I opened the door, mostly because I knew she would do that. Bex, Liz, and Macey all pulled me up and into a hug. I just cried some more into Liz's shoulder.

"It's okay, Cam, let it out. He's such a jerk, I can't believe he would let that whore kiss him." said Macey, sounding disgusted.

Tina is a girl in our year, who hangs out with the more popular people. She is all over every hot guy she sees. She practically throws herself at them. When she saw Zach, someone literally had to close her mouth, because it was hanging open, with drool coming out.

"Guys, stop. It's okay. What time is it?" I asked, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand.

"It's 12:45, but we already talked to your mom and she told us to take you home." explained Liz.

"Thanks guys. You guys are the best!" I said, pulling them all into a hug.

"We know!" they all said at the same time, causing all of us to laugh.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

We were all at my house, making smores over candles, one of our favorite things to do. Bex had already eaten probably 5, well Macey had only 2, Liz had 3, and I had 3. We were all laughing over the movie we just got On Demand, He's Just Not That Into You.

Bex is the one that heard the first bang. Then we all heard it. It was coming from the basement.

"Bloody hell, that guy is getting annoying. Can you pause the movie for me? I'm going to go take care of him." said Bex, grabbing the baseball bat she took from my room.

"Bex, no. You aren't aloud to hurt people at my house. Unless it's Liz or Macey." I said, giggling.

"Hey!" said Macey and Liz at the same time. Liz threw a pillow at me, but it ended up hitting Bex in the head, and Liz fell backwards, hitting her head on the coffee table.

"Whoopsy Daisy!" cried Liz. We all laughed, well Bex threw a pillow at Liz. That caused Liz to throw another pillow at Bex, but hit Macey instead. Macey, getting mad because they messed up her hair, threw a pillow at Liz, but hit me instead. Then the pillow war started.

We stopped when we heard a bang coming from the basement. Bex got mad because she couldn't hear the movie, and ran downstairs before I could stop her. At least she wasn't carrying the bat. But she was carrying a pillow.

"Bex! Don't you think about opening that door! Or hitting anyone with that pillow. Or your fists!" I yelled, running down the stairs after her.

I got to the bottom of the stairs just as Bex was unlocking the lock we put on the latch.

"BEX!" I yelled, but it was too late. She had the lock undone and was opening the door. All I saw was Zach's head, and then he was being beat with a very hard pillow.

"Don't." hit "You." hit "EVER." hit "Mess." hit "With." hit "My." hit "Friends!" yelled Bex, in between hits to Zach.

"Hey, hey stop! Bex, stop it right now or I'll go get Grant!" said Zach. That made Bex stop hitting him for about a millisecond, then she started hitting him harder.

"Gallagher Girl, stop her! Please! I don't even know what I did or why she's hitting me with that fricken pillow! God that is a hard pillow. OW!" he said. I didn't know what to say.

"Um, I don't think so, jerk. I can't believe you don't know what you did! We were there at lunch, and saw you kissing Tina. Come on Cam." said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Macey at the foot of the stairs with her hands on her hips. Liz was behind her, holding a pillow in one hand and a can of spray cheese in the other. I know, random, right? Well then I saw what she was going to do with it.

She went over to Zach, who was holding his head, and sprayed the cheese all over him. We all backed up to get a better look and started laughing. He was _covered_ in spray cheese. Liz walked over to him, shoved his head back, closed the door, and put the lock back on the latch. We all went upstairs laughing.

* * * * * * * * * *

Since my mom was at another convention, Bex, Macey and Liz slept over. So, when we were all wearing all black outfits, had black lipstick under our eyes, and each armed with two cans of spray cheese, a bag of pink, purple, and blue feathers, a small jar of honey, a roll of toilet paper, all of Macey's old makeup (which is actually only a month old), 4 cans of assorted color hair color, and two cans of Silly String each, no one would wake up and think we were crazy.

We all crept down into the basement, with a flashlight out in front of us. I, being in the front, grabbed the key and opened the lock that we had put on the latch. I crawled into the tunnel and went all the way to the other end. I gave the door there a gentle shove and it opened. I motioned for my friends to follow. We crept up the stairs silently and opened the third door on the left. It was Zach's bedroom, and on the floor were 3 sleeping boys. The fourth, Zach, was lying in his bed, with _no shirt on!!_ God, even though I hated him right now, it was really hard to not drool. As it was, Macey had to come over to my side, snap her fingers in front of my face, and murmur "Focus, Cammie."

"Right. Sorry." I muttered. I went over to Zach's bed and took out the honey. I poured it all over his chest and arms. Next, I took out the feathers and opened the bag. I poured the pink, purple, and light blue feathers all over him, and they stuck to him like glue (or should I say honey?) and grabbed the third thing from my black bag; Macey's makeup. I grabbed what I thought was hot pink eye shadow (it was dark, so I couldn't really see) and rubbed it over his eyelids heavily. Then I grabbed the mascara and put it on, careful not to do anything to make him wake up. I put the blush on next, then finally the fire engine red lipstick.

I grabbed one can of temporary hair color, which was orange, and sprayed his hair. I only sprayed about a third of it, because I had two other colors. I put the other colors, pink and purple, in too.

I looked over to the other guys, each with a girl over him either spraying, pouring, spreading, or applying something to their bodies. None of them had the honey and feathers on them, though; that was Zach's punishment. Next, since I was finished first, I grabbed my roll of toilet paper and wrapped it around Zach's bed and Zach. Then on the ceiling fan, and any other surface I could think of.

Then I remembered the other thing I needed to add to Zach.

I went over to where Zach was lying on his bed and sat down on the edge. I opened the lid and sprayed spray cheese around him. Then, just for fun, I added some under his nose and above his upper lip; a mustache.

Just as I was about to get up, I heard the one thing I didn't want to hear from him.

"Cammie?"

I think my heart stopped. Macey, Bex, and Liz were all frozen in place. They were on to the T.P. part now. I looked at Zach's face, but it looked like he was still sleeping. He _was _still sleeping! I breathed a sigh of relief and gave thumbs up to my friends. They nodded and went back to what they were doing.

"Cammie…so hot…legs…kiss…mmmm…" Zach murmured in his sleep. I felt myself blushing. Then he turned in his sleep and grabbed my waist. I froze for the second time that night. His strong arms wrapped around my waist, and I tried to gently pry his arms off. Macey, Bex, and Liz were staring at me in horror. I got his arms from around my waist and grabbed a pink stuffed bunny and my camera from my bag. I put his arms around the bunny and took a picture. The girls were all back to work. We all knew we had to be quick.

I took a picture of Zach again, from a different angle. He looked so ridiculous! I had to cover my mouth to stop from giggling. Then I turned my camera on video and showed the room and all the boys, one by one. When I got to Zach, he was sleep talking again.

"Cammie…legs…kiss…hot…mmmm…beautiful…" he murmured in his sleep. The next part made me freeze, though.

"Tina…" I felt tears form in my eyes and my vision got blurry.

"Tina…bitch…" he murmured. I giggled. But why would he kiss someone he thought was a bitch? I turned off my camera and signaled for the girls to come.

We went back through the tunnel and ran to my room, giggling the whole way. We changed into our pajamas and fell asleep one by one.

* * * * * * * * * *

I woke up to find everyone else already awake, except Bex, obviously. Macey was going through my closet and Liz was at my computer, loading the pictures onto Facebook, Myspace, Photobucket and any other site she could think of.. I shook Bex's shoulder gently until she woke up.

Macey tossed some clothes at me and I looked at them. There was a grey plaid mini skirt with navy blue and a little pink in it, a navy blue spaghetti strap tank top with a lacy top part, white sunglasses, and navy blue 3 inch heels.

"Um, why am I wearing a mini skirt and high heels to school?" I asked.

"You heard Zach. You're going to make him jealous." said Macey, as if it were obvious.

"Guys…" I began.

"Go change, before I make you wear an even mini-er mini skirt." commanded Macey.

I angrily walked to the bathroom and put on the skirt and tank top. The skirt went to about 5 or 6 inches above my knee. It was actually pretty comfortable.

I walked out and saw Macey, Bex, and Liz smile.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"You look great!" said Bex, throwing her hands up in the air.

We all laughed as I put on the heels and went over to my vanity. Macey came up behind me and started doing my makeup while Bex straightened my hair and Liz looked through my jewelry, trying to find a necklace and earrings that would look good with the outfit.

After about 20 minutes, Macey put away all the makeup and Bex stepped back to admire her work. Liz had found a pair of medium sized hoop earrings and decided that a necklace would throw off the outfit. I hadn't looked in the mirror yet, and I was a little afraid that I would look stupid.

But, as always, I should have had more faith in my friends, because when Macey told me I could look in the mirror, the girl looking back at me looked nothing like me. She had pin straight hair with a pair of stylish white sunglasses perched on the top of her head, an outfit that fit her curves perfectly, and long, tan legs. In a word, she was beautiful.

"Guys, I look awesome! Thank you so much!" I cried, wrapping my arms first around Macey, then Bex, and finally Liz.

"You're welcome. Now stop hugging us, your going to wrinkle your outfit." Liz giggled.

We all laughed, grabbed our bags, and walked to school.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

When Bex and I stepped into the classroom, giggling about how Liz managed to trip on a caterpillar on the way to school, I noticed Zach starring at me like when we were in the pool the other day. Bex saw this and giggled, while I elbowed her in the arm. We sat down and ignored the guys starring over in our direction. We kept talking until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Josh starring at me.

"Hey Josh." I said.

"Hey Cammie. What's up?" he asked, seeming nervous for some reason.

"Not much, you?" I asked, sort of confused.

"Same. But I did want to ask you something. Do you mind if we talk somewhere more private?" he asked. I felt Bex elbow me, and then nod her head over to where Zach was sitting. He was starring at me with anger in his eyes.

"Sure, Josh." I said, getting up.

"Okay. Follow me." Josh said, walking over to the corner of the room near Zach. I guess it was the most private place in the class, but it made me kind of nervous, being right near Zach.

"So what's up?" I asked, confused.

"Umm, I was j-just wondering if you w-wanted to maybe go to the dance with me Friday?" he asked.

"Umm, sure Josh. I'd love to go with you." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Great. Umm, I'll pick you up at 7:00?" he asked.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Great." he said, walking out of the corner. I followed him out and took my seat next to Bex, who was insisting on every detail. I began to tell her when I heard a familiar, angry voice behind me say,

"What the hell was that about?"

**A/N: Well, you gave me 75 reviews, here is the next chapter. For the next chapter, I'm looking for…85 reviews. Oh, and if you have questions about the story, I would prefer you P. me the questions instead of asking in reviews, so that I can answer them easier and more quickly. Thanks, hope you liked this chapter! Remember, review!**


	11. 11: Clothes and Jerks

"What are you talking about, Zach?" I asked snidely.

"You know what! Going with that Jimmy guy to the dance!" Zach nearly yelled. It looked like steam was about to start coming out of his ears.

"His name is Josh and that is none of your business. I can't believe you were listening to my private conversation!" I said, getting mad.

"It's kind of hard not to when _you _came over near _me_!" People around us were starting to stare

"That's because we thought no one would be _listening _to our _private_ conversation! But apparently I was wrong." I said, my voice rising with every word.

"You were!" he said.

"Wow, nice comeback." I said sarcastically, clapping my hands.

"Ugh." he said, walking away.

Bex gave me a high five, but I instantly felt a tiny bit bad. The rest of me was happy that he got what he deserved.

"I can't wait for Friday, we're going to make you look fabulous!" cried Bex.

* * * * * * * * * *

Classes went by quickly for the rest of the day. So did the next few days, until it was Friday night before I knew it. Bex, Macey, and Liz were all coming over at after school to get ready together and help me. Macey bought everyone a whole new outfit for the dance, which we all told her it was unnecessary, but she told us she got them free from a friend she had. (**A/N: Sorry I never put this in, but I figured you guys would know it already, so if you already do, sorry to repeat it. Macey's dad is still the Governor, but she doesn't do all those covers on magazines and stuff, she just has a lot of famous friends.** **Oh, and all the dances are casual unless I say anything different.**)

It was 3:30 when I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to get it, and opened the door to see Macey holding 4 garment bags.

"Hey Macey. Thanks again for getting our outfits for us. You want me to take them for you?" I asked.

"Not a chance. I am not giving anyone a chance to look at them until its time." she said, seeming to read my mind.

"Awwww, fine. But when can we see them?" I asked, pretending to pout.

"When I say so." she said sternly. After a second we both burst out laughing

Bex, Liz, and I were sitting on my bed while Macey hung the bags in my closet until it was time.

After we were done laughing, we went upstairs. Macey had us all sit down on the bed. We sat down, but couldn't keep still.

"Okay, so are you guys ready?" asked Macey.

"YES!" we all replied at the same time.

"Okay, okay, calm down before you all have a spaz attack and miss the dance!" said Macey.

Oh, did I forget to mention Bex was going with Grant, Macey with Will, Liz with Jonas, and…Zach with Tina. All the guys (except Zach, who I have no idea what's going on with him these days) asked my friends yesterday.

"Cammie? Cammie, Earth to Cammie?" asked Macey, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry. Guess I was just daydreaming." I said.

"About a certain boy that lives next door?" asked Bex, smiling.

"No, it wasn't about him; it was about…cookie dough ice cream." I said, defending myself poorly.

"Whatever Cam." sighed Bex. I guess they were getting sick of me daydreaming about Zach.

"Okay! Back to the important stuff people! Don't you guys want to see the outfits?" asked Macey, instantly getting our attention.

"Come on, Macey, you know we do!" said Liz, bouncing up and down.

"Okay. First is…Bex's outfit. Now, you have to go in the bathroom and change so that no one sees it." instructed Macey, holding out a garment bag to Bex. Bex jumped up, grabbed the bag, and ran out to the bathroom attached to my room.

"Next is…Liz." said Macey, holding another bag out for Liz to snatch. She ran out the room, but not before tripping on the end of the bag.

"Liz, if you rip that outfit God help me I will-" began Macey as we both ran to help Liz up. Macey checked the bag to make sure nothing was ripped and then handed the bag back to Liz.

"Whoopsy Daisy! Sorry Macey, I'm such a klutz!" said Liz, getting up and brushing herself off.

"It's okay. As long as you don't ruin it." said Macey, smiling at Liz.

Macey and I walked back to my room while Liz carefully walked to the bathroom, holding the garment bag up high in front of her.

"And here's yours, Cammie. Your going to look fabulous and make every guy at the dance jealous." said Macey, smiling at me.

"Thanks, Macey." I said, giving her a quick hug.

"No prob." she said, hugging me back.

"Here, I'm going to change in the closet." I said, walking over to my walk in closet.

"Okay. I guess I'll wait for Bex to get out of the bathroom." said Macey, plopping down on the bed.

I walked into my closet and closed the door behind me. I hung up the bag and unzipped it and gasped. The outfit was a light blue tank top with black peace signs all over it, a black mini skirt, and a short black leather jacket. It looked nothing like something I would wear. I sighed and put it on anyway, expecting the worst.

I walked out of the closet to an empty bedroom.

"Damn." I thought I heard someone say.

I looked around, but didn't see anyone and that definitely didn't sound like any of my friends. I looked out the window and saw a curtain twitch, but that was it. Maybe I'm hearing things.

Just then, Bex ran in the room squealing. What is with her and squealing? She knows we all hate it, because it is so high pitched.

"What is it, Bex?" I asked, turning to her. She looked amazing, wearing the same thing as me, except her tank top was purple. Only she could pull it off. Then Liz came running in, wearing again, the same thing, except a white tank top. Then Macey came out of the bathroom, smirking, wearing a hot pink tank top and the same outfit.

"You guys like your outfits?" asked Macey.

"Yeah!" yelled Bex and at the same time.

"Cam? Liz?" asked Macey.

"Hmmm?" I asked, feeling guilty for not liking my outfit. Well, I liked it; I just didn't like it on me.

"You don't like yours." said Macey slowly. It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry Macey. I do like it, just not on me. I would never wear something like this; it just doesn't look good on me." I explained.

"Hmmm…" was all she said, circling me.

"No, it doesn't look like you." she said. Then looked at Liz.

"You either." she said, looking at Liz. Liz looked guilty like me, so she probably felt the same way.

"What are we going to do?" asked Bex, panicking.

"We're going to go shopping. After all, we have 3 and a half hours." said Macey, with an evil smirk on her face.

We all looked at each other, all afraid. Shopping with Macey was torture. She drags you to every store twice, and yells at you when you complain. Her record for shortest shopping trip was 3 hours! If you can't picture it, picture shopping with Alice Cullen from Twilight.

* * * * * * * * *

We were at the mall, all in our normal clothes, standing in front of Deb's. It was our third store, after Aeropostale and Hollister. We walked in and split up. We all had our cell phones, so if one of us found something, we would call all the others and come see, so we could "cover more ground" as Macey had said.

After about 10 minutes my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, which said Bex. The ringtone was I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift. I answered it.

"You find something?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Come quick, I'm in the juniors fashion tops." she said, and hung up. I speed walked over there to see Macey and Liz crowded around a display. I looked up and saw a really cute top. It was yellow and black. Most of the front was yellow, but where it hung low there was black material and on the bottom there was a black waist band. (If you can't picture it, go to .?productId=3619024&cp=3371579.3364603.3369394). It was perfect for all of us. I looked down to where the tops were on the hangers, and saw three more colors, green, hot pink, and blue, all neon. After getting the top approved by Macey, Liz grabbed yellow, I grabbed blue, Bex grabbed orange, and Macey grabbed hot pink. Next we started looking for bottoms. After Macey threw a fit about paying for all of our outfits, we split up again, and not 5 minutes later my cell phone rang, this time Liz. Her ringtone was How to Save a Life by the Frey. I answered and walked over to Y.M.I. Jeans to see what she found.

When I got there, Bex was already there, but not Macey. I turned to see her run in the store with 4 bags in her hands. She ran over to us, saw the jeans, nodded her head, and told us all to pick our size. The jeans were simple black skinny jeans. We all picked our size and walked to the cash register. Macey got out her credit card and paid for them. We walked out of the store and went to Claire's. Macey bought us all neon nail polish (each matching our tops), lip gloss, and neon earrings, each matching our shirts. Once we were done, we went to the food quart and got pizza that I bought. It was 6:00 when we went back to my house.

We got right to work when we got back to my house. After we got in our outfits, we all decided to straighten our hair, so we took turns using the straightener. After we were done, we all used our own makeup. Macey said she had to do mine because she wanted to make me look "fabulous, not like a clown. No offense.", so I sat down at the vanity while she applied mascara, blush, eye shadow, eyeliner, and the lip gloss she bought me. When I looked in the mirror, I didn't recognize myself. The girl in the mirror was beautiful, with only subtle makeup, except for the bold neon blue eye shadow, which wasn't too much.

"Macey I look amazing! Thank you sooooo much! I would hug you, but, you know." I said, motioning to my outfit.

"Oh, I'm so proud!" she replied, jumping up and down. We both laughed. Then Bex realized we didn't have shoes and started panicking again. Macey got her to relax and took out her bags. She took out four pairs of strappy high heels, with about 3 inch heels. We each put on our shoes, thanked Macey, and started fidgeting.

"Now, for the finishing touches." said Macey.

"What are you talking about? I thought we were done already?" asked Liz.

"Nope. One more surprise." said Macey, walking over to her bags and taking out a little pink think that I didn't recognize.

"Time to die your hair!" she squealed. One by one Macey came up to us and put streaks in our hair to match our shirts, popping a new color in every time. When we were done, we looked amazing.

After a few minutes, we heard the door ring. Wow, it was 6:45 already. I opened the door to see Jonas standing there, fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable.

"Hey, is Liz here?" he asked.

"Yup, one minute. Come on in while I go tear her away from Macey." I said, motioning to the couch.

I ran upstairs. "Liz, your date is here." I called. She ran downstairs. After they left, Bex, then Macey left. At 7:00 the doorbell rang. I sprang up from the couch and opened the door. There was Josh, smiling.

"Hey Cammie, you look great. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Thanks, and yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." I said, stepping out and closing and locking the door behind me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

When we got to the school, riding in Josh's fathers truck (he had already gotten is permit) it was barely dark outside, but was getting cold. When we got inside and into the cafeteria, the lights were off and the really cool lights flashing everywhere. It was amazing! After looking around for a while (Josh went to go see his friends and left me to find mine) I decided to go get a drink. I walked over to the table where the teachers were selling sodas and bought a root beer.

I turned around with my drink in hand, and nearly ran into none other than Zach. When he saw me, his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Even though I was still mad at him, I loved it when that happened; because I knew I was the one that made them do that.

"H-hey Cammie." he said, his eyes back in his head.

"Zach. So where's Tina?" I asked, looking around.

"I don't know. Somewhere with her friends or something. Where's Jimmy?" he asked.

"_Josh_ is over with his friends. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go find him." I said, brushing past Zach.

I walked around a little and found my friends.

"Hey Cam! Come on, let's dance. You _never_ dance at the dances. Oh, is that root beer?" she yelled over the music, grabbing my can and chugging the whole thing.

"Hey Bex. Um, how many sodas did you have?" I yelled back, knowing I don't want to know.

"Oh, not many. I think maybe 3…?" she yelled.

"Did Liz or Macey know? You know you weren't supposed to have soda." I yelled, while she just jumped up and down to the music.

"Don't be such a party pooper. Come on, dance!" she yelled, grabbing my hands and starting to dance with me. I danced with her for a while, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Josh.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding a hand out.

"Sure." I replied, grabbing his hand. We danced, but then I felt another tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Zach smirking at me.

"Hey Galla-Cammie. You want to dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to me, just like Josh had. I looked back at Josh, who nodded his head at Zach, and begrudgingly took his hand.

But of course, fate hates me, so the second our hands touched a slow song came on. I recognized the song as She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Zach put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck.

"So Gallagher Girl, why did you say yes to Jimmy?" he asked.

"That's none of your business." I snapped, which made him smirk even more.

"You look nice tonight." he said, his eyes raking up and down my body.

"Oh my God. Was that a compliment from Zach Goode? Wow, I wish I had this recorded." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, but I think you have enough things taped. I still haven't gotten all the feathers out of my bed." I giggled.

"That was kind of the point." I said.

"Next time, please don't die my hair pink. I had to shower five times and still hadn't completely gotten that stuff out of my hair." he said, looking at me pointedly, which caused me to laugh again.

We danced silently for a while. When the song was done, I felt three pairs of hands grab my arm and drag me to the middle of the dance floor. If you can't guess who they were, than you really should pay more attention. Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls was on, one of our favorite songs. We all joined hands and started dancing and singing along, horribly. Then Untouched by The Veronicas came on, and we danced some more.

"Hey Cammie. You want to get out of here? It's pretty loud." said Josh, who came up behind me.

"Sure." I said, following him out of the cafeteria. We continued walking until we were in the lobby in the front of the school. We sat down on one of the benches.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" he asked, his eyes raking up and down me.

"Um, yes, I believe you have." I said, blushing.

"Well, you do." he said, moving closer. He closed his eyes and continued getting closer.

We were kissing, and then he forced my mouth open. I turned my head, but he grabbed it and turned it back towards him, without breaking the kiss. I tried pushing his chest, but he didn't seem to feel it. Then, his lips were gone.

I saw Zach standing behind him, holding him by the back of the shirt. Zach pushed him over to the benches.

"If she wanted you to stop, stop!" he yelled at Josh.

Josh got up and went to punch Zach in the face, but he ducked. Zach punched Josh in the stomach, actually getting him this time.

"STOP! Both of you!" I yelled.

"Cammie…" said Zach, walking towards me. I ran the opposite direction. I ran to the back of the school, through the doors, to the park, and sat down on the steps of the gazebo. I sat there and cried. I didn't exactly know why I was crying, but I just let the tears come.

After about 10 minutes, I saw a figure walking towards the gazebo. As the person got closer I saw that it was Zach. I ignored him while he sat next to me. I ignored him while he put his jacket around my shoulders.

"Cammie, I'm sorry. He was…and you wanted him to stop and he wouldn't…he shouldn't take advantage of you like that." he said.

"I can take care of myself Zach." I said softly, drying the left over tears on the back of my hand. I noticed my mascara hadn't ran, maybe Macey knew that I would need waterproof.

"Well it didn't look like you were. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to help you, but I couldn't stand to see him doing that to you." said Zach softly.

"It's okay. I just wished you guys hadn't started fighting." I said to him. By now I was facing Zach and looking at him.

"Well Jimmy isn't really a great fighter, so I wouldn't call that fighting…more like playing dodge ball with those weak balls that they have us use. Only attached to his arms." he said. We both laughed, and then looked at each other.

Both of our faces got closer, and then our lips met, and it was like fireworks.

**A/N: That's your reward for giving me 100 reviews! Now, I want you guys to review and tell me if I should continue the story or stop it. I also think that I'm going to write this story again in Zach's POV. What do you think? Review and tell me please! ******


	12. 12: Tunnels and Spilt popcorn

Zach and I walked back into the dance hand in hand. Our friends either starred at us, smiled and clapped, or wolf whistled *cough Grant and Will cough*. Zach just walked over to them and slapped them over the head. I laughed when they started rubbing their heads and walked over to their dates.

Zach had to leave for a little while to "ditch" Tina, and the second he left I was swarmed by my friends.

"What happened? Why are you with Zach?" asked Liz.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." I replied.

We started dancing to Boom Boom Pow, when someone's arms snake around my waist. I looked up to see Zach smirking at me. The song turned to a slow song and Zach did a little bow and said "Care to dance?" and held out his hand. I grabbed it giggling.

The song was Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. I rested my head on Zach's chest. I looked over and saw all my friends in the same position as me, heads on their date's chests. At least Bex was over her sugar rush.

When the song ended, I lifted my head up and kissed Zach. We kept kissing for a while, and somehow we had gotten across the cafeteria with me sitting on Zach's lap. When I realized this, I started blushing. I felt Zach smile against my lips then pull away. We walked over to the dance floor and danced for a while until the DJ said it was the last dance. He turned on another slow song, this one What If by Ashley Tisdale. Zach and I danced until the end, and then went over to all of our friends. Zach offered to give me a ride, since he just got his permit, which I said yes to. Bex and Grant were also riding with us, and Will and Macey and Liz and Jonas were getting a ride from Will, who just got his permit on Monday.

We walked to Zach's new car, which was a Porsche Panamera Turbo. Grant ran to the passenger's seat and had the door open when Zach grabbed his shoulder and shook his head.

"Dude, you get in the backseat with your date." he said, shoving Grant towards the back.

"Dude, I thought it was bro's before hoe's." said Grant, opening the door. Bex smacked him on the arm.

"Yeah, except Cammie isn't a hoe." said Zach, smiling and kissing the top of my head as I stepped into the passenger side.

"Lucky Cammie." muttered Grant, who had his arms crossed in front of him.

Bex whispered something in his ear and he stopped pouting. I nearly laughed out loud.

When we got onto our street, Zach pulled into his driveway and had Grant and Bex get out of the car. They walked over to my house, where they started to make out in front of the door.

I turned my head over to Zach, who was looking at me. Suddenly he kissed me. We were making out for about 5 minutes before someone threw a rock at the driver's side window, and I broke away to look up to see Grant looking through the window. Zach rolled down the window.

"Dude, get a room. Oh, and by the way Cammie, Bex went in your house using your spare key." he said. I started blushing at the first part.

"You interrupted us just to tell us to get a room?" asked Zach angrily.

"Well that and it's cold out here! And I don't know where your spare key is." said Grant.

"Whatever. Go over to the door and I'll be over in a minute." he said. Grant walked towards Zach's house.

He kissed me again and whispered, "Meet me in our tunnel in 15 minutes." I nodded my head and stepped out of the car. I ran over to my house, unlocked the door, hid the spare key in the pot next to the door instead of under the mat, because it is _not _a good thing to have Grant know where it is, and stepped in to see Bex sitting on the couch with Macey and Liz. I blushed, realizing it took me the longest to get in.

"Okay, details! We need details!" cried Bex, getting up and running over to me.

"I can't, I have to meet Zach in the tunnel." I blurted out without thinking.

"WHAT?!" they all asked.

"I-I told Zach that I would meet him in the tunnel." I explained.

"Well than we've got to find another outfit for you! Come on, Cam." cried Macey, dragging me up the stairs, to my room. Bex and Liz followed behind me.

Macey tossed me a plain light blue tank top with white stripes and white Soffe shorts.

"You don't have much to work with. That's all I can come up with." she explained. I nodded my head and walked to the bathroom to change. After I was changed I looked at myself in the mirror. The makeup was still there, I realized.

"Hey Macey, can I wash the makeup off?" I asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure, just hurry up, you only have 5 minutes." said Macey. I automatically looked at the clock. It read 11:11. Cool, I could make a wish. I make my wish in my head, afraid what my friends would say if they heard me.

I quickly washed the makeup off my face. When I walked out of the bathroom Liz attacked me with a brush. Then the girls bid me goodbye as I walked down into the basement. We had a plan that if my mom came home early, they would say that a friend was getting freaked out because she was alone and thought she heard something, so I went over to help her. A pretty weak excuse, but I am not going to tell her that I went through a secret tunnel in our house to meet my boyfriend.

I undid the lock and opened the door. As I climbed in I decided not to use my flashlight because there was a light further in the tunnel. When I got to where the light was, I saw Zach leaning against the wall. When he saw me he smirked. I smiled back at him.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." he said.

"Hey Zach." I said, crawling up to him and curling into his side. I as brave tonight. His smirk grew when I did that, and he kissed the top of my head.

We sat like that for a while. Then Zach said, "Can I ask you a question, Gallagher Girl? I'm seriously not trying to be rude or anything, and if you don't want to answer, you don't have to."

"What's the question?" I asked warily.

"Why were you so mad at me?" he asked. I froze in place, not expecting that question.

"Zach, I saw you…and Tina in the cafeteria the day after we fell asleep in the tunnel. Kissing." I said, looking down.

"Cammie…I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I immediately pushed her off of me. I don't care about her, I care about you." he said, twirling a lock of my hair.

"Really?" I asked.

"Would I lie to you, Gallagher Girl?" he asked, turning me so his face was one inch away from mine.

He pressed his lips to mine and we kissed for about 15 minutes, only breaking apart to breathe.

After a while, we lied down and started talking. I had my head resting on Zach's chest and one of Zach's arms was around my waist, while the other was resting about two inches above my knee. I guess we drifted off, because the next thing I knew, I heard Bex yelling.

**Bex's POV:**

We were all watching The House Bunny when the phone rang. Liz jumped and spilt the bowl of popcorn she was holding in her lap all over the floor.

"Whoopsy Daisy!" said Liz.

"I'll get it, you can help Liz clean up her popcorn mess." said Macey, getting up. Of course, leave me to clean the bloody mess. Liz gave me a sorry look and we began throwing the pieces of popcorn by handfuls into the bowl. Macey came in the room with the phone to her ear then, mouthing 'It's her mother!'

"Umm, yes Ms. Morgan. Oh, Cammie? She's in the bathroom. She decided to take a shower after we got back from the dance." said Macey. I had to admit, that was a pretty smooth lie. I felt bad for lying, though.

"Okay. You too, see you in a few minutes." said Macey before hanging up.

"She's going to be here in 10 minutes!" yelled Macey.

"Are you bloody serious?" I asked, my English accent becoming more pronounced. That happens whenever I get angry or something.

"Yeah. Okay, Bex, you go get Cammie, me and Liz will pickup this mess." said Macey, picking up the popcorn bowl. I ran down the stairs to Cammie's basement with a flashlight in hand. I walked over to the walls and ran my hand along it, trying to find the door. Once I found it, I threw it open and started crawling. The tunnel started to get taller, so I stood up I'd never been in the tunnel before, so I didn't know how far it went.

"Bloody fricken brilliant!" I yelled. I had found Cammie and Zach. They were lying down, Cammie using Zach's chest as a pillow and Zach had one hand around her waist and the other on her leg, about 5 inches from her knee. Sometimes all of the guys could be such pervs. I kicked Zach's leg, making him sit up and look around. I still didn't like him for what he did to my best friend. Anyway, when Zach moved, Cammie woke up and looked up to see me standing above them.

**Cammie's POV:**

I felt Zach move under me and then woke up.

"Cammie, Come on! Your mom will be here in like 5 minutes!" Bex said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I turned back to look at Zach.

"Bye Zach." I said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"See ya later, Gallagher Girl." he said.

Together Bex and I ran through the tunnel to my house, through the door, up the stairs, and into the living room. Macey was sitting in the rocking chair and Liz was leaning against the foot of the couch. Bex and I plopped down on the couch. It looked like they were watching The House Bunny. I saw a bowl of popcorn sitting on the table, so I picked up a piece. Macey, Bex, and Liz all yelled, "DON'T!" right as I was about to stick the popcorn in my mouth. I jumped and dropped the popcorn.

"What?!" I asked.

"Liz spilt it all over the floor." explained Macey.

"Oh. Thanks." I said.

Just then, my mom came walking in the house. She set her purse on the table then walked into the living room.

"Hi girls. How was the dance?" asked my mom. Wow, it seemed like the dance was days ago.

"It was great Mom. We had a great time." I said. Bex, Macey, and Liz nodded.

"That's great. Well, I'm beat, I'm going to go to bed. You girls should, too. Sometime soon, at least." she said, walking into her bedroom down the hall.

"Guys, let's go to my room." I said, getting up. I picked up the popcorn bowl, dumped the contents in the trash, and put the bowl in the dishwasher. I walked to my room, with Bex, Macey and Liz on my heels.

"So tell us everything!" squealed Macey. So, I told them what happened. They would interrupt me a few times to say, "That jerk!" or "Awww, that's so sweet!" or some other thing like that.

After they got over the story, my friends all drifted off to sleep one by one. I couldn't get to sleep, my thoughts filled with Zach. When I finally did, Zach starred in my dreams.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, it's been sort of hectic, I have vacation coming up, I've been hanging out with friends, oh, and I got a new iPod touch! My brother and Dad did, too, so I had to set up all three of them. Review please!**


	13. 13: Dreams and Planes

That night, I had three different dreams. One was silly, one was sad, and the other was set in the future.

The first began with Zach and I sitting in the tunnel. We were surrounded by bananas and those little pudding cups. Zach was eating a banana and wanted me to take a bite of it while it was in his mouth.

"Cammie, come on, you know you want to." he would whine. In the dream I actually _did_ want a banana, so I took a bite of the end. The second I did, though, the cave was infested with bugs.

"Ewww!" I screamed.

"Don't worry, Cammie. I'll save you." Zach said. He ripped off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest and began to stomp on the bugs. When he found that he couldn't squish them all, he picked me up like a fireman would and ran in the direction of my house. The door was open already, so we went inside. Once he put me back on my feet, I asked him, "Why did you rip your shirt off to stomp on bugs?" He replied, "Because that's what the guys on TV always do."

The next dream was sad. Zach and I were sitting on my couch watching Twilight, my favorite movie. He was lying down with his head on my lap and I was sitting with my feet on the ground, absentmindedly running my hands through his hair. Suddenly, he sat up.

"Let's go for a walk." he suggested.

"Isn't it kind of late for a walk? And we're right in the middle of the movie." I complained.

"Are you scared, Gallagher Girl?" he teased me. Something was off, though. His smirk didn't touch his eyes.

"No, it's just it's kind of late. It's 10:00 in the middle of October." I said, getting up. I was in my pajamas for some reason. He grabbed my hand and we walked outside. After a while, when we were in the woods, he turned to me.

"Cammie, we need to talk." he said, suddenly serious.

"What is it, Zach?" I asked, stepping closer and pushed a lock of hair out of his face. He stepped away from me.

"I-I don't like you anymore. I'm in love with someone else." he said. His green eyes were cold.

"B-but what about you and me?" I asked.

"Cammie, we're over." he said.

"Well, if that's what you want…" I said, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"Thanks, Cammie. I love you." he said greatfully.

"Don't say something you don't mean, Zach!" I snapped. The tears began to fall and I hurriedly wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"I-I meant as a friend. Can we still be friends?" he asked hopefully.

"No! You seriously think we can be friends after we've been dating for 2 years and you suddenly decide to dump me at 10:00 at night in the middle of the woods?" I asked.

"Well, fine. I guess I'll see you around. At school, I mean." he corrected himself quickly.

I turned and walked away, towards where I thought my house was. I let the tears fall freely now. After about half an hour, I realized I was lost. _Shit!_ I thought. I took out my iPod touch from the pocket of the jacket I grabbed on the way out and touched the Map app. The screen blinked and then said "Can't find signal". I turned around and began walking the way I had just come. I stumbled a few times in the dark and was beginning to feel scared, and every time I heard a twig snap or an owl hoot I jumped. I was beginning to realize that if I kept moving I would get completely lost in the dark, and decided to stop trying to find my way out. I curled up on the forest floor and cried.

The third dream began in a posh looking house. I was in my pajamas, short shorts and a tank top with a short silk rob on, curled up on a white comfortable looking couch with a remote in my hand, flipping through channels. Zach came out of a room, put one hand over my eyes, and whispered "Guess who?" in my ear. His breath tickled. "Umm, I don't know, maybe…Josh?" I teased. Zach growled, turned me around, and kissed me hard. After a few minutes, I broke away to breath. We were both panting. We continued to kiss, but after a few seconds Zach picked me up without breaking the kiss. He carried me to the bedroom, where he then laid me down on a huge white bed.

"I was just joking!" I said, as Zach plopped down on the bed next to me.

And then I felt something hit me and I jolted awake. "Oww." I said, rubbing my head where a pillow had been thrown at me.

"Well none of us could sleep with you moaning like that! 'Zach, Zach!'" Bex moaned, probably copying me. I blushed; I hadn't realized I was saying that out loud.

"Cammie, what were you dreaming about?" asked Liz cautiously.

"Oh, I don't want to know!" said Macey.

"I-I was dreaming that Zach and I were married. And we were…watching a movie." I lied.

"Yeah right." snorted Bex.

"Whatever. Obviously we aren't going to get anymore sleep, even if Cammie _is _awake." said Macey, getting out of her sleeping bag and beginning to roll it up. Liz and Bex did the same. I got out of bed and began making it.

After a while, it was time for my friends to go. I bid them goodbye and went back to my room. I found a white toy plane on the floor. I picked it up and saw there was a note attached to the wing. I took off the note and unfolded it.

It read, _"__Hey Gallagher Girl, do you want to go out tomorrow night at 7:00? -Z._

I found a pencil and wrote _"__Okay, but where? –C.__"_ Then I went over to my desk, got some tape, taped the note back on the wing, and went over to the window facing Zach's house. I saw him sitting in a chair in front of the window with what looked like a control, probably to the plane. He saw me holding the plane and motioned for me to set it on the window sill. I set it down and watched as it took off and soared through the air between or houses and smoothly into Zach's bedroom. He ripped the note off the wing and read the note. Zach grabbed a pencil, wrote something on a fresh sheet of paper, and sent it flying into my bedroom again. I read the note, which said, "Not telling. –Z" I grabbed my pencil, wrote, "_Then I won't go_." and did the same thing as I did with the first note. He read the note, scribbled something down, and sent the plane flying through my window. I ripped off the note, which said, "_Too late, you already agreed. See you tomorrow." _I grabbed my pencil, wrote down, "_Fine, but you better tell me soon!_" and sent it flying through the window into Zach's room. He read it, began writing something, but then a little boy that looked to be about 8 burst into his room and by the looks of it, began yelling. Zach walked over, and began talking to him. After a minute, Zach handed over the plane and remote control and turned to his desk. Just then my cell phone rang. The caller ID said Zach. I picked it up, and we began talking. We talked about everything. Apparently, the little boy was his little brother Chad. He was 9 years old. The plane was his and Zach had stolen it, thinking that Chad was at baseball practice. We talked until my cell phone battery was going dead, so we said goodbye. I fell down onto my bed and sighed. I was in love with Zach. And I wasn't afraid to admit it…to anyone but him.

**A/N: I'm giving you two chapters today because I will be busy the rest of the weekend, and am going on vacation for 4 days and will be busy the rest of the week after we get back. So, read and review please! When I get back and I want to see 150 reviews! I know that's a lot, but I have 130 and I posted two chapters. Also, this was a short chapter because it was sort of a filler. But the next chapter will be the date, so continue reading!**


	14. 14: Dresses and Bad News

"Why am I wearing this dress?" I asked Macey, who insisted on it. I was wearing a sparkly royal blue spaghetti strap dress that Macey had picked out at the mall Wednesday. It went down to about 3 or more inches above my knee. My hair was curled, I had makeup on, and I was wearing sparkly, strappy silver delicate looking high heels.

"Because I said so. I can't tell you, remember? I'm actually surprised you haven't figured it out by now, you're usually pretty smart." said Macey.

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically, fidgeting with my dress.

"Don't worry, Cam, you look amazing. And you know what I meant." said Macey, handing me a silver clutch.

"You can't give me a hint?" I asked hopefully.

"NO!" Bex, Macey, and Liz all yelled. We were at Bex's house, all dressed up and waiting for our dates. Apparently Jonas, Will, and Grant were taking them where Zach was taking me. Except they knew where!

Bex was wearing a gold v-neck halter top dress that went stopped two inches above her knee, Liz was wearing a light blue frilly halter top dress (and no, not frilly like a little kid, frilly like layers) that stopped 4 inches above her knee, and Macey was wearing her classic black strapless dress that was tight on top and the bottom flowed out with a bunch of black, glittery layers. All of our hair was curled, and we were all wearing the same type of shoes.

The doorbell rang, and Bex went to go get it.

"Oh giiiiiiiirls! Your dates are here!" she yelled, her British accent showing when she yelled.

Liz and Macey walked down the stairs in front of me while I had to walk down carefully, trying not to trip. The first thing I saw was Zach. He looked amazing in a tux, with a white shirt and a tie the same color as my dress (minus the glitter). He was holding a box in his hand, which confused me. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hi." he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hi to you too." I said.

"So, have you guessed where we're going yet?" he asked, smirking.

"No. Please, _please_ tell me." I said, using my puppy dog pout that I know usually works.

"Nope, your puppy dog pout isn't going to work this time, Cammie. But here, I have something for you." he said, letting go of me. I removed my arms from around his neck as he picked up a clear plastic box that he put on the couch. There was a white corsage in there. Zach removed the lid and pinned it to the top of my dress, while I pinned his on his tuxedo jacket.

After we were done watching everyone else put on their corsages, we walked to Zach's car. By now, all the guys had their permits, so we each rode in separate cars.

"Zach please please please please please _please _tell me where we're going." I begged.

"Gallagher Girl, please stop begging. I'm not going to tell you. You should have guessed by now." he said, smirking, probably thinking how smart he is.

I looked out the window to see us passing Abrams Pharmacy, which was about two miles from school. I gasped. _School! Of course!_ I thought. _We're going to the Grad dance!_

"Zach, you're taking me to the _dance?_ You know I hate dressing up and I hate dances." I complained.

"You _hate _dances? I'm hurt, I thought you liked them now." he said, acting hurt.

"I liked_ that_ dance. I don't like dances in general. You know I love _that _dance." I said, putting my arms around his neck. We were at school now, and the car was off.

Zach put his arms around my waist once again, and we were making out. I heard a knock on the window, so I broke away.

"Are you guys going to come in anytime soon? Cammie, you're going to mess up your hair!" complained Bex, looking into the window. It seems like every time Zach and I start kissing, someone interrupts us.

Sighing, I opened the car door and stepped out. Zach grabbed my hand and we walked into the dance hand in hand. Shake It by Metro Station was playing, and after we took off our shoes (which is what everyone does at our school dances) Zach led me to the crowd and we started dancing.

By 9:30, we were all exhausted, so we were just sitting down. Well, Liz, Macey, and Bex were sitting on Jonas, Will, and Grant's laps, while I was standing up, about to get revenge on Bex. I was standing behind her, but she was oblivious because she was making out with Grant. I quickly jabbed my fingers in her sides, tazering her. She broke away from Grant and jumped, curling into Grant. I guess it was a little too hard. She turned around. "CAMMIE!!!" she yelled, and was trying to grab at me. Grant was holding her back.

I felt strong arms pull me back, and I stumbled and fell onto Zach's lap, just like he wanted. He smirked at me and I pecked him on the lips. He pulled my head towards him and we started to kiss. His tongue pressed against my lips, asking for entrance. I shook my head no, and broke away. I started laughing at his expression.

"Cammie…" he whined.

"Zach…" I replied. Everyone started laughing as I copied his voice.

He could tell I was just playing with him, though, so he did something I didn't expect him to do. Zach stood up, causing me to slide off his lap. He led me to the hallway, where we could still hear the music blaring, then moved towards me, causing me to walk backwards until I was up against the wall. We started kissing, but after less than 30 seconds we got interrupted by an "Ahem."

Standing there was none other than Josh.

"Jimmy." said Zach cautiously, turning around slowly, aggravation showing clearly on his face.

"It's Josh. And I was wondering if I could talk to Cammie. Alone." he said pointedly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." said Zach coldly.

"And I don't think it's up to you to dictate what or what not she does." said Josh. I had to admit, Josh did have a point.

"Cammie," Zach said, turning to me. "Do you want to talk to that douche bag?"

I turned to Josh. "Anything you can say to me you can say in front of Zach." I said coldly, which earned me a quick smile from Zach.

"Whatever. I guess it doesn't matter. I guess I'll see you around Cammie." he said, turning and leaving.

"God that guy is annoying." said Zach, grinding his teeth together.

"Whatever. Just don't think about it." I said, touching his face. He didn't seem to get over it, so I gave him a peck on the lips, but it turned into…not a peck. I felt Zach's tongue against my lips, asking for permission, but I just pulled away and grinned at him. He pouted, but I put my finger to his lips and said, "Be good and then we can do that." I said. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me while I led him back to the dance.

When we walked in, Grant wolf whistled. Zach sat down on a chair between Grant and Bex (who was sitting on Grant's lap) and Jonas, while I went to sit between Jonas and Macey.

"So dude, where were you and Cam?" Grant asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Dealing with a douche bag." he replied.

"What happened?" asked Liz.

"Josh." I said, making everyone look at me.

"He came over while we were…talking…and wanted to talk to Cammie." Zach explained.

I saw Grants hands ball into fists. He is so protective of all of us.

"Talking? Yeah right dude." said Will, who was sitting between Macey and Jonas.

"Whatever." Zach said, rolling his eyes.

We all talked for a while, then Bex, Liz, and I decided to go get a drink. When we came back, Zach wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back, so I was sitting on his lap. I turned to the side and, after setting my drink on the table, wrapped my arms around Zach's neck. He smirked and pecked me on the forehead.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl, let's dance." he said.

"You know I hate to dance." I said.

"Well, dancing next to me, anyone looks bad." he teased, smirking. I smiled back, and Zach finally got me to dance. We danced for a while, and before I knew it, Zach had his hands around my waist, and I was facing the opposite way. I turned around and smiled at him. He smirked back and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So I thought you didn't like dances and you hated to dance?" he asked, smirking.

"I still don't like dancing, but if all dances are like this, then I think I might start liking them." I said grinning. He laughed.

"I'm glad." he said, smiling.

* * * * * *

Saturday we all slept in, because by the time we decided to leave, we all went out to eat. We went to Friendly's and got ice cream sundaes. But then our waitress almost kicked us out for being loud. And as we were walking out, apparently the waitress didn't get a tip, because when we all pitched in for the tip, Grant decided that he could use a few extra bucks, so he took it off the table when no one was looking.

We were all awake by 9:00 Saturday, so we decided that we would just hang around. We walked around Main Street for a while, and then decided to head back to my house. When it was time for Bex, Macey, and Liz to go, I went up to my room and read for a while.

Sunday, though, I had a long talk with my mom.

"Honey, can you come down here for a minute? I need to tell you something." yelled my mom from downstairs. I got off of my bed and ran down the stairs.

"What is it, Mom? Is something wrong?" I asked. She was sitting on the couch with her hands in her lap, looking sad and guilty. I sat next to her.

"No, nothing is wrong. It's just, well, I have to tell you something, and you're probably not going to like it." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Honey, I got a great job as a headmistress of a private school called Gallagher Academy." she said.

"Well that's great Mom. I'm so happy for you." I said, hugging her.

"In a second you may not think that. You are going to be attending Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." she said.

"WHAT?!?! Mom I can't! Everything is perfect right now, I have great friends, a boyfriend, and I'm doing great in my classes. Mom, why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"Honey, I'm going to be staying at Gallagher Academy, and I can't leave you alone in the house."

"I-I could stay with Bex. Or Liz. Or Macey. Macey's parents are rich, and I'm sure none of them would mind." I said desperately.

"No. Honey, like it or not, you're going to Gallagher Academy." she said, her voice saying that there was going to be no more discussion. So I went to my room and cried.

* * * * *

On Monday I walked to school with Zach. We listened to Zach's iPod this time, though. When we got to homeroom, I was sitting on Zach's desk talking to Grant and Liz. Bex wasn't here yet, and Grant didn't know where she was either.

Right as the bell was about to ring, Bex came running over to me, yelling something.

"CAM!!!!! LOOK AT THIS!" she yelled. I looked at the poster she was holding up and got really excited.

There, on the poster, was a sign-up sheet for soccer camp counselors. Bex and I love soccer, and for years we have been the best on the team. Bex would play offense (obviously) and I played defense. Every time the other team got the ball, I would boot it up the field to Bex, who would shoot it into to goal.

"Oh my God! It's perfect!" I squealed. We had been looking for a way to get Bex to be able to stay in Virginia instead of spending the summer in London with her parents. Right now she lives with her older brother.

"What's perfect?" asked Zach.

"This! Bex can stay in the States this summer instead of with her parents in London!" I explained, holding the poster up. When he saw the flyer, he smirked.

"Well, Gallagher Girl, I guess you'll be able to meet my older brother then. He's in charge of the camp." he said.

"He is? That is so awesome! Zach, you should totally spend the summer at camp, too." exclaimed Bex before I could get a word out.

"Can't. I have to spend it with my grandparents in Florida." he said sadly.

"Awwww. Are you sure?" I asked, turning to face him with my puppy dog face on.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Trust me, I tried getting out of it." he said.

"I know how you feel; I have to spend summers with my grandparents at their ranch in Nebraska." I said.

Then we all got into a long discussion about our usual summer vacations.

At lunch, we were all trying to be heard over all the other noise in the cafeteria. Everyone was excited because Wednesday was the last day of school. We were talking about soccer camp.

"So Zach, since your brother runs the camp, maybe you could put in a good word for me, Macey and Cammie." said Bex.

"Ha ha. You guys know I will. And Grant and Will, too." he said, punching Grant in the shoulder. Grant, Macey and Will were also signing up.

"Well I hope you guys have a great time. Meanwhile I'll be stuck at stupid camp." said Jonas, pouting.

"Dude, I feel bad for you. Same camp as last year?" asked Will.

"Yeah. Camp Vega in D.C." he sighed.

"Wait. You're going to Camp Vega?" asked Liz.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's where I'm going this year!" exclaimed Liz.

"Really?" asked Jonas, becoming excited instead of depressed.

"Yeah. My parents told me I have to do something else other than hang out with my friends and read." she said.

"Awwww, that's so sweet. You guys will get to see each other during the summer." said Bex.

That made me freeze. I won't be able to see Zach for three whole months! I don't think I'll be able to not see him every day.

And then I thought about what my mom and I had talked about Sunday, and I felt a lump in my throat. I had to tell them soon, or else they would hate me.

* * * * * *

It was Tuesday at the end of the school day. I was walking home from school with Zach, talking about tomorrow. We had made plans to go to Pizza Put after school, since it's a half day.

"Cammie, I need to tell you something." said Zach suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Next year I don't think I'll be coming back." he said quietly.

"What do you mean? You're moving?" I asked. I couldn't believe that Zach would leave.

"No, I'm not moving; I'm just going to a private school in D.C. It's called Blackthorne, and it's an all boys school." he said.

"I've got to tell you something to, Zach. I'm going to Gallagher Academy, a private school for girls." I said.

"Why hadn't you told me sooner?" he asked, getting angry.

"Why hadn't _you _told _me_ sooner?" I asked.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Why?"

"I just found out Sunday. And everyone was so happy Monday, and today, too. You're the first person I've told."

"You seemed so happy, and I didn't want to ruin that for you." he said.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"About a week ago." he said.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter, because we are both going to different schools." I said quietly.

"Yeah. So how are we going to tell everyone else?"

**A/N: I'm back!!!! So this is the next chapter, how do you like it? Please review! ******


	15. 15: Pizza Put and Soccer Camp

_**BRING, BRING!**_

The final bell of the school year rang, and I ran to my locker. I threw my stuff into my bag as fast as I could. Once I was done I ran outside to see Bex, Liz, Will and Grant all sitting on a bench, facing the doors. Liz and Bex ran over to me and gave me a hug, which I returned.

"WHEW! Schoooools out for summer!" sang Grant. We all laughed.

"Dude, stop, you sound like a dying walrus." said Zach from behind me. I turned around and gave him a peck on the cheek. After a few minutes, Macey came out, carrying a box.

"What's all that?" I asked, pointing to the box.

"It's all the stuff from my locker." said Macey.

"You had a box full of stuff in your _locker_?" asked Jonas.

"You guys are ridiculous. My bag is full of stuff, too." said Macey. We all laughed.

We walked down to Pizza Put, laughing, joking, and talking the whole time. When we got there, we slid into a large booth and looked at the menu. Bex, Liz, Macey, and I were on one side and the guys were on the other. We ordered two large pizzas, one half cheese and half sausage, the other pepperoni.

"Guys, there's something Cammie and I need to tell you." said Zach, seriously.

"You guys aren't getting married, are you?" asked Grant jokingly.

"What?! No, it's something else." I said quickly.

"What is it, then? Is something wrong, Cam?" asked Bex.

"Well, yeah, sorta. Next year, Zach and I won't be going to this school. We're both going to private schools, him to Blackthorne and me to Gallagher. My mom got a job there and she's forcing me to go." I said sadly.

"Are you serious? But your mom can't _force_ you. She's so nice. You can stay with me and come to our school, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind." said Bex, hugging me.

"I already tried begging and everything else. She's not budging." I said sadly.

"Well then, we'll just come with you." said Macey confidently.

"Guys, it's really expensive, and you guys would hate it. It's an all girls school. With _uniforms_." I said, while Macey flinched.

"Well as long as we're together it wouldn't matter." said Liz.

"Are you guys sure?" I asked.

"Positive." they all said at the same time.

"Dude, why are _you_ going to Blackthorne?" asked Will.

"Parents." he mumbled.

"Then we'll go with you. Nothing can break up us!" said Grant confidently.

"No one would dare!" said Macey, giggling.

"Guys, Blackthorne is like Gallagher; uniforms, all boys, expensive." said Zach.

"We could deal with it. As long as the uniforms aren't, like, _tutu's_ or anything." said Grant.

"We're going, Zach, and there's nothing you can do about it." said Jonas smugly.

* * * * * * * *

"Come on, Cammie. Only _three _bags? If you aren't serious, I'm going to have to pack _for _you!" said Bex.

"You sound like Macey. I can pack for myself!" I sighed. Bex and I were packing for the soccer camp.

"I wish she were coming. But _nooo_, she just had to spend her vacation in _Paris_." said Bex, throwing a pair of jeans at me.

"BEX! I will pack for myself!" I yelled.

"Fine. Then I'll just throw my bags in the car." yelled Bex back, carrying four of her bags outside into the awaiting car.

I sighed and began getting more clothes out and throwing them in another bag. I figured if I didn't, Bex will just pack a bunch for me, only probably really skimpy outfits. It's summer camp, for crying out loud! We're counselors, not supermodels! But every single time I pointed that out to Bex, she would just say, "Exactly. That's why we have to set a good example for the kids. Including in fashion."

Just then, Bex came back in for her remaining two bags. Yes, she had _six_ bags. Meanwhile, I carried my bags out and placed them in the trunk of Bex's parents SUV. The camp was only an hour away.

* * * * * * * * *

I plopped my bags on the top bunk of our cabin. Since Bex claimed the bottom one, I had to take the top. We are also supposed to share a cabin with two other counselors, who we don't know yet. While we were waiting for them to arrive, Bex and I began unpacking. Bex was anxious, because her letter from Gallagher hadn't arrived yet. Liz had called about an hour ago, saying she got hers and she was accepted.

Since this was a boy/girl camp, we were supposed to be sharing our cabin with two guys. Yippee, not. The only guy that I would want to share a cabin with was in Florida with his grandparents. Just then, the knob turned, and in stepped none other than Grant.

"Hey babe!" he said, dropping his bags and opening his arms just as Bex ran and jumped into his arms. She kissed him on the cheek and then released Grant.

"Hey Cam. How's your summer so far?" asked Grant.

"Pretty boring. But, it's only July. Hey, do you know who we're sharing the cabin with?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." said Grant, with an evil smirk on his face.

"'Kay, what's with that evil look? Grant, you're scaring me." I said.

"That's classified information, Miss." he said in an "authoritive" voice.

"Grant, seriously, who is it?" I asked. But he didn't have a chance to answer, because a voice came from the doorway, saying, "Miss me, Gallagher Girl?"

"Zach?!" I yelled, and ran over to him. He opened his arms and I jumped into them. He kissed me, and then chuckled.

"I take that as a yes." he said.

"Yes." I said.

"Awwww!" said Bex.

"They're just so cute together!" said Grant, pretending to cry. Bex smacked him on the back of his head.

I got back on my feet and kissed Zach on the cheek.

"Hey Grant, you get you're letter from Blackthorne yet?" asked Zach, walking over to the other side of the room, near Grant.

"Not yet dude. Jonas did though, yesterday. He was practically screaming like a girl, he was so excited.

"Will?" asked Zach, tossing his bags up onto the bottom bunk.

"Nope," said Grant. "Any of you girls get in?"

"Liz did. She just called us a little while ago." I said.

* * * * * * *

"Go, Sarah, go!" cheered the girls on the sidelines. Sarah was dribbling the ball and was closing in on the goal. She booted the ball and sent it soaring into the net.

"Whew!" yelled half the crowd.

The whistle signaling half time blew and the girls came jogging back and huddled around me.

"Okay girls, this is it until Finals. You're doing a great job, but the other team is catching up. Sarah that was a great goal. Lindsay, you'll go in the net for Ashley. Emma, you'll be sweeper, Emily and Alex, you'll be defense. Sally, Jenny, Britney, and Julie will be up front. Got it?" I asked, looking around at my players faces. They all nodded. They all looked like they were ready to get back into the game. That's what I loved about my team.

"Then go out there and get in your positions. One, two, three, TIGERS!" we all yelled at the top of our lungs, and broke apart.

The game lasted another 45 minutes, and we won. Our team was going to the Finals! We were all so excited, so I took my team to the cafeteria for ice cream sundaes.

"So, Coach Morgan, who is playing against us in Finals?" asked Britney.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait 'till tomorrow." I said, causing my team to sigh.

Just then, a bunch of cheering boys walked into the room, followed by-who else?-Zach. They went up to the counter and got sundaes, just like us, and sat down at the table across from us.

"So, Coach Morgan, looks like your team made it into Finals?" asked Zach, walking over to the table and plopping down next to me. Some of the girls giggled and started whispering. A lot of them had crushes on Zach, which, for some reason, kind of bugged me.

"Yes, we did Coach Goode. What about you're team?" I asked, nearly giggling myself when I called him _Coach Goode._

"We made it. Congratulations to your team, by the way." he said.

"Congratulations to you and your team, too. I can see they're over there celebrating." I said, nodding my head to the table where the guys were either scarfing down their ice cream or throwing it at each other.

"Yeah, uh, I think I'll just have to, uh, get back to you later." he said, turning to his boys. But not before whispering, "Really, congrats. Can't wait till I beat you." in my ear.

"Not if I beat you first!" I yelled back to him, and then blushed, realizing I just yelled in front of all these kids.

"Smooth, Gallagher Girl!" he yelled back.

I started giggling at the nickname he _still_ uses for me.

"Thanks, Blackthorne Boy!" I replied.

* * * * * * * * * *

It was the day of Finals and I was already up. It was 7:00, and the game started at 9:00. Then, after that, there was the staff game, where we all play against each other, then it was s'mores.

"Good morning Gallagher Girl. You up already?" asked Zach from across the cabin. I jumped; I didn't know that he was up.

"Yup. Good morning to you, too." I said, walking over to him. He pulled me down so I was sitting next to him and kissed me.

"You nervous for when I'm gonna kick your butt today?" he asked, and chuckled.

"I think that's the other way around. I'm definitely going to win." I replied.

"Yeah, right. In your dreams, maybe, but today you're going to be watching me and my team kick you and your teams butts." he said.

"Really? Are you willing to bet that you'll win?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. How about...when _you_ lose, you have to run around the camp and go in all the cabins in a _bikini_." I said.

"Sure. And when _you _lose, you have to…dress up in a grass skirt and coconut bra and dance." he said.

"Um…" was my genius reply.

"Are you afraid you're going to loose?" asked Zach.

"No! But that isn't very fair. Besides, where are you going to get a grass skirt and coconut bra?" I asked, trying to stall.

"Well where are _you_ going to get a bikini?" asked Zach.

"Hello, Bex!"

"Well I saw a coconut bra in Grants bag." replied Zach.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Would I lie about that?"

"Umm…"

"The butterflies…they're scary…got to get butterflies…" sighed Grant, and rolled on to his side.

"Get those butterflies, Grant!" said Zach.

"Mmmmhhhhmmmm. Get butterfly for Bex….ah Bex…" replied Grant.

I giggled and fell back so I was lying on Zach's bed. We talked for a while longer, until it was time to get up and get ready for the game.

After getting dressed (I was wearing my usual counselors shirt and soccer shorts) I walked to my teams cabins (each team had two).

When I got in there, half the team was still sleeping. The other half was already pulling on their shin pads and socks.

"Come on girls! Finals are today, time to get up!" I said. The girls that were sleeping began to stir, then got up one by one. They got dressed and in 10 minutes we were heading up to the practice field.

"Okay girls. Go through you're drills. Britney and Ashley are the leaders today." I said, and the girls began running laps around the field. Then they got in a circle and did the stretches I taught them at the beginning of camp.

After about an hour, we were walking up to the big field. The team huddled around me.

"Okay, guys, today is Finals. We have to win, because I made a bet that I _really_ don't want to loose. Okay, so Sarah, you're center forward, Lindsay right, Ashley left, Britney sweeper, Jenny left D, and Julie right D. Emma will be in net for the first half, okay?" I said. They all nodded.

"ONE, TWO, THREE TIGERS!" we yelled, and with that the team ran out into the field.

I sat down next to my subs and hoped that we won.

**A/N: What do ya think? Who should win? I'll post the next chapter after I get 160 reviews total. ******


	16. 16: Soccer Games and Swimming

The score was 9-10, ten to Zach's team. Every time someone from his team scored a goal he would look over, smirk at me, and pretend to dance like a Hawaiian. Which he knew got me mad. Anyway, there was only 5 minutes left and I needed my team to win, because no way am I going to dress up in a grass skirt and coconut bra!

Britney was dribbling the ball up the field, getting closer and closer to the net. There was about a quarter of the field away from the net. And then the defense got to her. One of the guys tried to boot the ball, but kicked her leg instead. The whistle blew and the reff yelled, "DANGEROUS PLAY!" Sarah and Jenny helped her over to the sidelines and Ashley ran to take her place. We had a free kick, so I motioned for Ashley to take it. She walked up to the ball and booted it. The ball soared, and landed in the net.

I looked over at Zach and stuck my tongue out at him. He just got mad and walked over to his subs.

There was only one minute left now, and the teams were in their positions. Zach's team kicked the ball lightly and then Ashley got it. She kicked it to her left, where Jenny was already in position. She received the pass and ran toward the goal. She kicked the ball, and it flew to the goalies left.

The whistle blew, and my team ran over to me, screaming. They were hugging each other and jumping up and down and pretty much everything else. Then they came over and hugged me.

I looked over at Zach and his team and started laughing. Zach was going around kicking down cones, and his team was walking around looking either sad or mad.

"Come on, guys, we're going to go get sundaes!" I said, and all the girls ran to the cafeteria.

* * * * * * *

"Do we have to?" asked Grant.

"YES!" said Bex and I together.

"Aw, come on." whined Zach.

"Zach, it was your choice to make the bet. Yours too, Grant." I said.

Zach and Grant were both wearing bikinis. Zach was wearing a halter one which was white with yellow, pink, and red hears all over it. Grant was wearing a halter one that was light red with little flowers on the top and the bottom had a brown ruffle. (A/N: The link will be on my page.)

"One…" said Bex.

"Oh no." said Grant.

"Two…" I said.

"Uhhhhh…" said Zach.

"THREE!" Bex and I yelled at the same time.

Zach and Grant ran out of the cabin as fast as they could. Then they ran around and in each cabin, then they went to the fire pit. We heard a lot of wolf whistling. Bex and I were running as fast as we could after them, each carrying a camera and picture phone, snapping pictures of them. After they did their lap around the whole camp, they came back in our cabin.

"Okay, ready?" asked Bex. The only reply we got was both Zach and Grant groaning.

Bex walked behind Grant and Zach and lifted a huge piece of cardboard. There was a picture of an island, with a palm tree and flowers around the edge. Grant and Zach both put their one hand on their hip and the other behind their head. After Bex and I took a picture of them in that pose, they changed it again. We took a bunch of pictures, then Bex put all the pictures from the camera and put them on Facebook and Myspace. I sent the pictures on the phones to everyone I could think of.

* * * * * * * * *

Bex and I were pulling on our shin pads on the sidelines along with all the other girl counselors. The guys were on the other side of the field doing their stretches. After we were done, we did our stretches and laps.

"Okay, who want to be goalie?" asked Bex.

"I will." volunteered Stella.

"Defense?"

"What about me, Stacey, and Maya?" I asked.

"Okay. Offense?" asked Liza.

"Bex, Crystal, and Kyla?" asked Alyssa.

"'Kay, and Alyssa, do you want to be sweeper?" asked Tina.

"Yup." Tina replied.

* * * * * * * * * *

I watched as Bex jumped into the lake from the dock. We were having a contest to see who could jump furthest. I ran to the edge of the dock and jumped. I flew through the air then hit the water. I swam up to the surface to see how far I jumped. Bex was further than me, but I beat Zach and Grant.

"Guess you two lost again." said Bex, laughing.

"So you two decided to ditch your bikinis?" asked Bex.

"Hardy har har." replied Grant, and then splashed her. She splashed him back, and then all of us were splashing each other.

"Come on, we're going to be late for the camp fire." I said, pulling myself out of the water. Zach followed me, and Bex began to, but Grant pulled her back in. I grabbed my towel and looked back to see if Bex was coming, but she was obviously too busy kissing Grant.

"Bex?" I asked. She just waved her hand at me, signaling me to go. I sighed and walked to our cabin. I could hear Zach following me, but about 6 feet behind me. He got closer, then grabbed me around the waist.

"I want a re-do." he said.

"A re-do on what?" I asked, confused.

"A re-do on the soccer match." he clarified.

"I won fair and square. No re-does."

"Are you scared?" he taunted.

"No, it's just we have to be at the camp fire at 5 and right now it's 4:00 and we still need to dry off and get dressed and everything."

"Well then I guess we'll have to play now."

"We don't have a soccer ball."

"Yes we do." Zach said, letting go of me and digging through some tall grass about 20 feet away and came back with a soccer ball. I sighed.

"What were you saying, Cammie?" he asked.

"Fine. But I get this side." I said, walking to the right side of the field we were standing in. I stood about 10 feet from the center line and waited for Zach to take the first kick.

"Ladies first." he said, and kicked the ball over to me. I moved so I was standing only a few feet behind the center line and booted the ball as hard as I could, then ran to catch up with it. Zach was right behind me, though, so I ran faster and kicked the ball as hard as I could into the net. It went in, and I watched as Zach ran to go get the soccer ball. He came back and booted it, and it flew to my right. I ran to go get it, and got it, but just as I was about to kick it the other way, Zach caught up to me and kicked it into the goal.

The game continued. It was probably past 5:00, but we were tied. I had the ball, and I kicked it as hard as I could. I ran after it with Zach right behind me. I was just about to kick it when Zach grabbed me from behind and spun me around.

"Hey, you can't cheat!" I yelled, and ran back, because Zach was dribbling the ball over to my side.

"You never said that!" he yelled back, laughing. I caught up to him and kicked the ball the other way. I dribbled it and just as I was about to shoot it into the goal when Zach came around me and kicked it the other way. He dribbled it and booted it into the goal.

"HA! I won!" yelled Zach. He walked over to me and put his hands on my waist.

"Now, who's the winner?" he asked.

"Me." I said simply. I was _not _saying that I lost!

"No, Cammie, who really won?" he asked.

"I told you, me." I said. Zach was getting pretend mad, so he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"ZACH! Let me go!" I said, laughing.

"Not until you admit I won." he replied. He was heading toward the dock.

"Zach, I swear to God if you throw me in the water I will-" I started saying, but got cut off by my best friend yelling. _Thank you Bex!_ I thought.

"Zachary Goode, what are you doing with my best friend?" she yelled.

"Well, we played a soccer game, and she lost, but she won't admit it." he explained simply.

"Oh, okay. If she wouldn't admit it…" she replied.

"BEX!" I yelled. I couldn't believe she would side with Zach over me!

"Well you won't admit that he won." she said.

"Zach please please please please _please_ let me down!" I whined.

"Sorry, Cammie. I'll only let you down if you admit you lost and I won." he said. _Well, _I thought, _I guess I'd rather admit it than be thrown in the lake._

"Fine!" I replied. Zach put me down and looked at me expectantly.

"You won, and I lost." I mumbled.

"What was that, Cammie?" he asked.

"I said, you won and I lost." I sighed.

"Good," he said, "Now come on, we're going to be late."

"Okay." I said, and followed Zach to the cabin. After we were changed, we walked to the camp fire.

* * * * * * * * *

"I want pizza." said Grant randomly.

"Grant, we're eating s'mores and hot dogs. You can't have pizza." I said, laughing.

"You want to bet?" he asked, and took out his cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found Domino's (Yes, he has Domino's on speed dial) and ordered a large half cheese half pepperoni pizza.

"I cannot believe you just ordered pizza during a camp fire." said Zach, shaking his head.

"I told Cammie that I would bet her that I would get pizza." he replied.

"I thought you were joking, Grant!" I said.

"You know better. Besides, if you don't agree with me, I'll just do what Zach did, only you couldn't get out of it by making out with me." he said.

"I didn't even kiss him to get out of it, Grant." I said, blushing, even though I wasn't lying.

"Sure, Cammie." he said.

"Whatever. Hey!" I said, because Zach just ate the marshmallow off my stick.

"What? It looked good." he said innocently.

"Fine, then I get yours." I said, plucking his burnt marshmallow off _his_ stick.

"Delivery for Grant?" asked a voice behind us. We turned around to see a guy holding a Domino's pizza box.

"Yup, that's me." said Grant, getting out his wallet.

"That'll be 12.98." said the pizza guy.

"Here." said Grant, handing him $15.00.

"Thank you." he said, handing Grant the pizza. He opened the box and handed a slice to Zach, Bex, and I.

"You were right Grant." I said, laughing.

"I always am." said Grant.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically.

"I'm going to miss this." said Bex, from next to Grant.

"Yeah, me too." I said, thinking about how we were going to be separated from the boys.

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews, and thank you to my friend Kaylie for helping me pick out the bikinis Zach and Grant wore.**


	17. 17: Getting Home and Party Planning

"Bex, are you done yet? The car is here already!" I yelled across the cabin. We were packing up our things and getting ready to go home. Grant and Zach had already gone because Grant had to go see his uncle in Philadelphia.

"Almost, I just need to put my shoes in the bag and then we can go." she yelled back. I sighed.

"Do you want some help?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Can you sit on this bag? I can't zip it up." she said, motioning to a brown suitcase sitting on her bed with clothes overflowing on the top. I sat down on it while Bex tried to zip it up. After about 30 seconds she got the zipper to move. I got down from the suitcase and began stuffing Bex's remaining shoes into the only empty bag. She came over and helped me. Soon, we were both all packed and walking to an SUV. We threw our suitcases in the back and got into the back seats.

"Hey girls. How was camp?" asked Mrs. Baxter.

"It was great. Cammie's team won the Final Game and the girls won the counselors game." said Bex excitedly.

"That's great! How about you, Cammie?" asked Mr. Baxter.

"Yeah, I had a great time. Like Bex said, my team won the Final Game, and…well, it was never boring." I said, looking at Bex. We both started laughing like crazy. I think you can guess of the people we were thinking of.

Mr. and Mrs. Baxter were looking at each other with a look that said, _are they crazy?_

The ride back was pretty quiet. When we got to my house, Bex and her parents both gave me a hug and I ran inside.

"Mom?" I called after I unlocked the door and closed it behind me. I set down my bags and walked around the house, but I couldn't find my mother. Then, when I came back into the kitchen, I saw a piece of yellow paper folded in half with my name across the front.

_Cammie, I'm so sorry that I couldn't be here to welcome you back home, but there was an emergency meeting at Gallagher. Nothing serious, just some last minute plans. I'm so sorry, honey. I will be back in a week. Meanwhile, I trust you to stay here by yourself. If you don't feel safe or want someone to be with you, though, you can have one of your friends over or sleep over at one of their houses. The fridge is pretty full, but if you should run out of anything, I left $100.00 with you. I promise when I get back, I'll take you out and we can celebrate you getting back. Oh, and I have a surprise for you, but you'll have to wait a little while for it. And we'll go school shopping when I get back, too. I also got your school uniform; it's on your bed. Call me when you get home so I know you got back okay. I love you._

_Love, Mom_

After I finished reading the note, I picked up the phone and dialed my mom's cell phone number. After two rings, I heard my mom's familiar voice say, "Hello?"

"Hey Mom." I said.

"Hi Honey. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to welcome you home." she said sadly.

"It's okay."

"Well, I have a surprise for you, but you have to wait until school starts. Oh, did you see your uniform? Or try it on?" she asked.

"Oh, I just got inside. I'll go see it right now." I said, walking upstairs into my room.

Lying on my bed was a plain white button up, collared shirt under a sleeveless navy blue sweater with the Gallagher Academy emblem on it, paired with a light blue checkered skirt.

"It's umm, it's…cute." I lied.

"Oh, honey I know it's not the cutest thing, but it's a lot better than a lot of other schools uniforms. Besides, the uniform changes every semester." comforted my mom.

"Okay." I said.

"So, are you going to have one of your friends over? Or going to a friends house?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll tell you if I end up going somewhere, okay?" I asked.

"Okay sweety. Well, I have to go, I have another meeting and it's just about to start." she said.

"'Kay, Mom. Talk to you later." I said.

"Bye. I love you." she said.

"Love you, too. Bye." I said, and hung up the phone.

I decided to try on the uniform. It fit okay, and the skirt wasn't too low, but I still knew I was going to hate wearing a uniform.

After I got a little snack, I picked up the phone and decided to call Macey. I hadn't talked to her all summer. After about 3 rings, she picked up.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hey Macey!" I said.

"Cam! Hey! Guess what." she said.

"Ummm, you have a pet monkey and it ate all your bananas? You shaved all your hair off and are becoming a monk? You're dating Justin Timberlake?" I asked, laughing.

"No, no, and unfortunately not. But I _did_ get into Gallagher!" she said.

"Really? That's great! Oh, and I just got the first glimpse of our uniforms." I said.

"Really? Oh, take a picture of it and email it to me!" she said.

"Okay. So how was Paris?" I asked, taking my digital camera out of its case and turning it on.

"Amazing! It is sooo beautiful here, and romantic, too. I wish Will were here." she said, and sighed.

"Wait, is? Were? You aren't still there, are you?" I asked, struggling to take a decent picture of the uniform while holding the phone.

"We extended the trip until a week before school starts." she said guiltily.

"Oh, that's awesome!" I said, putting fake enthusiasm in my voice.

"So how was your summer?' she asked, which made me brighten up.

"Amazing. Bex and I shared a cabin, then the other two people came and guess who they were." I said.

"Ummm, Tina? Eva?" she asked.

"No, Zach and Grant!" I squealed.

"No way! So what else happened?" she asked.

"Well, my team won the Final Game, which just happened to be against Zach's team. And the counselors game, the girls won against the boys and we made a bet with the guys and they lost, so they had to dress up in bikinis and run around camp then let us take pictures of them!" I said. Macey was laughing histarically by the time I finished.

"That is sooooo funny. You took pictures for me, didn't you?" she asked.

"Of course! They're actually on my Facebook and Myspace pages now." I said, turning on my computer and taking out the cord to my camera.

"Awesome! I'm turning on my laptop right now."

"Okay." I said. I typed in my password and waited impatiently for the computer to load.

"Have you heard if Bex made it in yet? Or Will and Grant?" asked Macey.

"Umm, no, Bex just got back, Grant is at his uncles house, and I haven't heard from Will in a while." I said.

"Oh." she said, disappointed.

"Yeah. But I'm sure they made it in." I said.

"Yeah. Okay, I just got on Facebook." she said.

"'Kay." I said, plugging my camera in and clicking on Internet Explorer. It loaded and I typed 'Facebook' into the search engine. The Facebook home page popped up, and I typed in my password. Then the Kodak icon popped up and I clicked back into Internet, hit another tab, and typed in hotmail. I typed in my password for that, and clicked on 'New', 'Attach', 'Photo' and clicked on the picture of the uniform.

"OMG! This is sooooo hilarious!" said Macey, in between laughs. _I take it she saw the pictures, _I thought.

"I know, right? Oh, and I just sent you the pictures." I said.

"Okay, I'll go to my email right now." said Macey, and I faintly heard her clicking.

"I'm going on Youtube, I want to see if there are any new Fred videos." I said, typing in Youtube.

"There is. One where he decides to dance and the other is talking about the Teen Choice Awards or something." she said.

"Uh!" said Macey.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, I have Here We Go Again stuck in my head." she said.

"Never heard it." I said, clicking on iTunes.

"Wow, you've missed a lot. First Fred, now this!" said Macey, sounding fake shocked.

"Ha ha. That's what happens when you're not on the computer for two months." I said.

"Well maybe next summer you should take your laptop with you." said Macey.

"Yeah, sure. Okay, I'm going to let you go. I'll IM you though, 'kay?" I asked.

"'Kay." said Macey, hanging up.

I typed in Here We Go Again in the search box on iTunes and waited for the results while I logged into Meebo and typed in Fred in the search box on Youtube. I clicked on his picture and waited for the first video to load.

"Hey, it's Fred!" called the familiar squeaky voice. I watched two of his videos then watched the video for Here We Go Again, then bought the song off iTunes.

After I was done on the computer, I decided to call Liz. I dialed her cell phone number and waited.

After five rings, Liz's familiar voice said, "Hey, you've reached Liz, but I either don't have my phone with me, or I'm busy, but leave a message after the beep!"

I sighed and hung up the phone and plopped on my bed. I was too tired to unpack my bags, so I just sat on my bed and fell asleep.

* * * * * * * * *

I woke up still in my regular clothes and looked at the clock, which read 3:46 A.M. I sighed and turned on my side to try and get more comfortable, but I knew I wouldn't, so I decided to get up and take a nice warm shower to try and get me sleepy. I walked to the bathroom, turned on the light, opened the window, pulled the shade down, and turned on the water. Once it was warm enough I took my clothes off and walked into the shower and turned on the shower part. I let the warm water spray me as I tried to relax.

Once I was done in the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and stepped out of the shower and walked into my room. I opened my pajama drawer and pulled out a long black t-shirt and pulled it on, along with some underwear. Then I curled up in bed and fell asleep again quickly.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

I woke up again at 9:00 and rolled out of bed. I walked downstairs and made myself a bowl of Captain Crunch cereal and walked into the living room to turn on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I found ABC Family, but a stupid show was on, so I grabbed the book I was currently reading, Geek Charming, and started reading it. The book is about this rich girl and this poor guy that go to high school together. The guy decides to make a documentary on what it's like to be popular, so he makes a deal with the girl and then he has to follow her around and stuff.

After about an hour of reading, I got bored and decided to get on the computer again. After checking my email for the first time in two months (I had 80 messages, most of which was either spam or those stupid chain letters) I got on Meebo. The only people that were online were Zach, Jonas, Tina, Anna, and Bex. I clicked on Bex's screen name and started typing.

cammiethechemeleon: hey. did u get ur letter from Gallagher?

ninjagirl374: yeah. i got in!

cammiethechemeleon: ik u would!

ninjagirl374: wanna celebrate w/ me 2ight?

cammiethechemeleon: sure! my moms away all week so i have nothing 2 do.

ninjagirl374: k i'll call ya l8r w/ plans. hey did macey get in?

cammiethechemeleon: yup. k ttyl

ninjagirl374: ttyl!

I watched Bex's screen name disappear. Then a message box popped up.

granttheman: hey Cammie. bex got in 2 gallagher so im throwing her a surprise party. wanna help?

cammiethechemeleon: awww, that's so sweet! sure. shes got plans w/ me 2night, so im sure i could get her there without her suspecting much. time n place?

granttheman: thanx. idk where its gonna b or when its gonna b tho. help?

cammiethechemeleon: what about my house? we could have it set when she comes 2 get me 2night. 

granttheman: great! whens she coming 2 get u?

cammiethechemeleon: idk yet, shes supposed 2 call. i could call her if u want.

granttheman: ok. call her then tell me then we can start getting things planned

cammiethechemeleon: ok. hold on.

granttheman: k

I punched in Bex's phone number, and after the third ring, she picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Bex. I have to go check on my grandma, so I won't be around, so I was wondering when you wanted to come over?" I asked.

"Umm, how about 7:00?" she asked.

"Sure, sounds great. See you then!" I said.

"'Kay, bye!" said Bex.

"Bye." I said, and hung up.

cammiethechemeleon: she said 7

granttheman: sounds great. can i come over 2 set up around…4?

cammiethechemeleon: sure. u need anything? i think im gonna go 2 walk 2 the store.

granttheman: sure. um u could get some balloons. im gonna go get food n streamers l8r with zach.

cammiethechemeleon: kk. u need help w/ invites or something?

granttheman: got it all covered. thanx cam!

cammiethechemeleon: any time. 

granttheman: c u at 4

cammiethechemeleon: c ya!

I exed out of Meebo and slid out of my desk chair. I went upstairs, got dressed, grabbed my keys and purse, and closed the door behind me.


	18. 18: Parties and Surprises

I opened the door to see Grant standing there with a box full of streamers and other decorations and three bags full of food. I took the bags and placed them on the counter.

"Hey, Grant. Is this it?" I asked.

"No, there are a few more bags in the trunk." he said, motioning to Zach's car sitting in my driveway.

"You need help?" I asked.

"Sure. Do you mind if Zach and Jonas come over later to help?" he asked.

"I don't mind. Hey, what ever happened to you visiting your uncle in Philadelphia?" I asked.

"Oh, that was a cover so Bex wouldn't suspect anything." he explained, walking outside. I followed him and grabbed two of the four grocery bags.

"Oh, smart. But why did you tell me?" I asked.

"Well at first the party was for all of you guys, but then Macey decided to stay a little while longer in Paris, and we needed some help with getting the girls over here, so we decided to let you in on the secret." explained Grant.

"Oh. Does Liz know, too?" I asked.

"No. Aww crap! How are we going to get Liz over here?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'll get her over here. She can come with Bex and I." I said.

"Thanks, Cammie!" exclaimed Grant.

"No problem. Just let me call her and then I'll help you set up." I said, setting the bags on the counter and grabbing the phone. I dialed Liz's cell phone and she answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" said Liz.

"Hey. So me and Bex were going to go celebrate her getting into Gallagher, and since you just got back, I was thinking that you could come, too." I said.

"Okay, sounds great. What were you guys going to do?" she asked.

"Ummm, we don't have anything planned yet, but Bex was going to meet me here and we were going to figure something out." I said.

"Okay. Are you sure it's okay with Bex?" she asked.

"Well, I haven't talked to her since this morning, but I'm sure she will. If it makes you feel better, I'll call her and ask, 'kay?" I said.

"Okay, then call me back." said Liz.

"Mhm, bye!" I said, hung up, and dialed Bex's number. I walked over to the counter and started putting food in the fridge.

"Hey Cammie." said Bex after the first ring.

"Hey. Liz just got back, so I was wondering if she could come with us." I said.

"Sure. Same time, same place?" she asked.

"Yup." I said.

"'Kay, see ya." she said, and hung up. Then I dialed Liz's number, told her it was okay, and told her to meet us here at 7:00.

"Okay, everything is set up. Now what are we going to do first?" I asked.

"Ummm how about we blow up some balloons?" he asked, clearly not sure.

"Okay, then streamers?" I asked.

"Sure." he said, tossing me a pack of pink, purple, blue, orange, and light green balloons.

* * * * * * *

"Are you done with yours yet?" I asked Grant from across the room.

"Al….most…just three…more…" he panted.

"Do you want help?" I asked.

"Here." he said, tossing me two balloons while he blew up another one. I blew them up quickly and tossed them with all the other ones.

Just then, the doorbell rang and I got up and answered it. Zach and Jonas were standing there with a big Hannaford bag.

"Hey." said Zach, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey. Hi Jonas." I said.

"Hi. Do you mind if we put this in the fridge?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise. So, what can we do to help?" answered Zach.

"Fine. Umm Jonas, you can help Grant with the balloons, and you can help me hang up the streamers." I said, tossing a bag of balloons to Jonas and a roll of bright green streamers at Zach. They both caught them, and Jonas walked over to Grant.

"So, where are we hanging these?" Zach asked.

"Where aren't we?" I questioned back.

"Well, we better get started then." he said. I grabbed a roll of Scotch tape and a stool while Zach twirled the green and pink streamers together. I moved the stool to in the corner and grabbed the ends of the two streamers that Zach twirled. I taped them together, then taped them to the top of the wall. Meanwhile, Zach was taping the other ends of the streamers to the wall without a stool. He saw me looking over at him and smirked, while I stuck my tongue out at him.

We continued to tape streamers to every wall, then took a huge banner out of the bag that said, 'Congratulations Girls!' and taped it to the wall opposite the door, so when everyone walked in, they would see it. When Grant and Jonas were done blowing up balloons, we all taped them on the walls, Jonas managing to pop seven of them.

After we were all done setting up, all the guys went back to their houses to change. Meanwhile, I was searching through my closet, trying to find something to wear. I settled with dark skinny jeans and a pink and black plaid tank top that Bex got me for my birthday from Deb's. I paired it with black high heeled sandals and decided to leave my hair down.

I ran downstairs and started taking out the food. Grant, Zach, Will, and Jonas bought four bottles of soda, two bags of chips, a veggie platter, some crackers, and we were ordering pizza. I also took out paper plates and plastic cups.

After about five minutes, Zach knocked on the door. I opened the door, and Zach walked in. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me. I pulled away just as the doorbell rang again. I opened the door to see Tina, Anna, Mick, and a few other people. They came in.

It was 6:58, and everyone was here. Another car pulled into the driveway and we turned out all the lights and everyone hid. Bex opened the door and turned on the light, and we all yelled, "Surprise!"

"AHHHHH!" she screamed. Then she quickly recovered and ran over and hugged me, Zach, Jonas, Will, and lastly, Grant. She kissed him, then slapped him on the arm, causing us all to laugh.

Meanwhile, Liz was still standing in the doorway, not moving. She looked shocked. I went over to her and said, "Liz?" quietly. She shook her head, and then snapped out of it. Then she hugged me, Grant, Will, Zach, and Jonas.

"Guys, I can't believe you!" said Liz against Jonas's chest. We all laughed.

* * * * * * *

The party was in full swing. It looked like everyone was having fun. Well, except for Will. He was sort of sad that Macey decided to stay in Paris longer, not that anyone blamed him. But everyone else seemed to have a good time. We were dancing to the music that Zach insisted on bringing-which, admittedly, was pretty good- but then saw that Will was leaning against the wall, pouting.

"Bex, Liz, come on, let's go cheer Will up!" I yelled over the music. We quickly told the guys where we were going and walked up to Will.

"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to sulk at our party." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Macey isn't here, and I don't want to dance with any other girl."

"Awww, that's so sweet, but she wouldn't get mad if you danced with us." said Bex, pulling on Will. He didn't move an inch.

Suddenly, my cell began ringing. I only knew because it was set on vibrate.

"One second, guys." I said, walking away and taking out my phone. I walked upstairs, into my bedroom, and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"A little birdy told me that there's a party going on at your house. I wasn't invited?" said Macey, sounding pretend-hurt.

Zach came over to me, wrapped one arm around my waist, and played with a strand of my hair in the other hand.

"I would have, but I figured you were having a night out in Paris with two cute adorable French guys." I teased.

"I would take Will over a French guy any day." said Macey indignantly.

"Speaking of Will, he's over in the corner pouting. We're trying to get him to dance or do _something, _but no luck so far." I said.

"I think I can fix that." said Macey, and hung up.

"Macey?" asked Zach.

"Yeah. I told her about Will and all she does is say 'I think I can fix that' and hangs up." I said, confused.

"Hmmm. Oh well, come on, let's dance." he said, pulling me over to where everyone was dancing. I let him pull me, and we started dancing, but after less than half a minute after, the door opened and everyone stopped dancing. I stood up on my tip toes to see who it was.

In stepped none other than Macey, looking as gorgeous as ever, wearing a black mini skirt, and white tank with black peace signs all over it and black high heels. The crowd parted for her, and she walked through them, ignoring them, walked up to Will, pulled him by the shirt, and kissed him. Everybody clapped or wolf whistled, but neither of them cared. Once they pulled apart, no one was looking at them anymore.

* * * * * * * * *

At about 12:30, the last person (except for Bex, Liz, Macey, and the guys) walked out. I plopped down on the couch next to Zach and leaned against his shoulder. I sighed and said, "_That_ was tiring." while Zach pecked me on the forehead.

The phone started ringing, so I got up again with a sigh and answered it. The caller ID said 'MOM CELL'. I motioned for them to be quiet and said, "Hello?"

"Hey sweety. Sorry to call so late, I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay." she said.

"Oh, everything's fine." I replied.

"Not throwing any wild parties, are you?" she asked, with a little bit of edge to her voice.

"Nope, no parties." I said, laughing.

"Then why did tons of teenagers just come walking out of our house?" she asked, causing me to freeze.

**Sorry it was so short, I've been busy. I know that's not an excuse. I am sooooo close to 200 reviews, just one more! So I would like 210 reviews before I post the next chapter. Please review!**

**Oh, and I just read the new Gallagher Girl book and it was **_**AMAZING!**_** I can't wait until the next one!**


	19. Authors NoteSorry, it'll be quick!

**Okay, I know you probably were expecting another chapter, and I'm working on it, I just need to say a few things.**

**I am looking for a Beta to edit my story for me. I had some mistakes recently pointed out to me, so I think that I should have someone edit it for me before I post it online. I don't really know how this works, but if anyone is interested in being my Beta, could you PM me? Thanks, I really appreciate it.**

**Also thank you guys sooooo much for all the reviews. I posted the last chapter on Friday and I woke up this morning, got online, and had 14 new reviews! So I just want to say thank you.**

**I'm also going to end the story soon, but don't worry, I'm making a sequel. I just have a few questions for all you guys.**

**Should Gallagher and Blackthorne be a spy schools?**

**Should they do the exchange right off? Or wait a while?**

**Should Cammie find out anything about her dad?**

**Please PM me if you reply to this, because I want it to be a surprise and it can't be if everyone sees it. Also, I check my inbox more often then the reviews. **

**And just so you know, I can't promise to use your ideas, like if you want it to be a spy school or not. I will probably go with what I think, but your input **_**does **_**influence my decision.**

**Also, if you have any suggestions for the story, please PM me. If you put it on a review, everyone will see it, so it won't be much of a surprise.**

**Thank you guys so much for all your support. I don't know what I'm going to call the next one, but I will post it when I start it.**


	20. Chapters 1920: Goodbyes

**A/N: This chapter will have two chapters in it to make up for the authors note.**

"Can you hold on a second?" I asked, putting the phone down before she could answer and quickly told everyone, "She knows!"

"Well put her on speaker," said Bex, and I picked the phone back up and pressed the speaker button.

"Hey Mom, I'm back. Umm, you're on speaker, okay?" I asked, not wanting to push her.

"Fine. Now why were there all those teenagers at our house at 12:00 at night?" she asked.

"Umm, well, we just found out that all of us got into Gallagher and Blackthorne, and we wanted to celebrate. So we had a few friends over to celebrate. But they were only friends, Mom, not just random people, I swear."

"And how am I supposed to trust you now?" she asked, frustrated. I could just picture her pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed.

"Mom, I am so sorry. It was just a few friends, I swear. See, Bex, Liz and I were going to go and see a movie or something and then Grant called and said he was throwing a surprise party for all of us and didn't know where to have it and so I told him he could have it here _only_ if it was under control and there weren't too many people and he said okay, there wouldn't be. I swear there were only probably a dozen people here." I said.

"Okay, fine. But when I get back, you're grounded. The only place you are going is with me to school shopping or something," she said, and hung up.

* * * * * * * *

Over the next few weeks I really did think I was going to die from boredom. The only time I got to talk to anyone was when I was talking to Zach through my bedroom window.

Right now I was doing one of my many chores since the party. I was vacuuming my room. I was wearing a plain white spaghetti strap tank top and dark skinny jeans. I decided to turn on my iPod while I vacuumed. I pressed shuffle and 'Tell Me Something I Don't Know' came on. While I vacuumed, I danced. I was jumping up and down and using the vacuum handle as a microphone.

I paused the music for a second because I thought I heard something. And I _did_ hear something alright. It was Zach laughing! He was sitting in front of his window, watching me dance! I blushed and closed the curtains. That didn't stop him from laughing and yelling, "Hey Cam, I think you should go on 'So, You Think You Can Dance!' I'll vote for you!"

I finished vacuuming, not dancing this time. When I was done I opened my shades, but after a while it got really warm, so I decided to go in the pool. I got my white and pink bikini on and grabbed a towel. I walked outside to the pool and dropped my towel on a nearby lawn chair. I threw the giant baseball glove float in the pool and jumped in. I went underwater and swam around for a little while before I jumped onto the baseball glove float. I lied on that for a while. Surprisingly, a baseball glove float is very comfortable. The last thing I remember was my eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

* * * * * * *

I opened my eyes to a very bright sky. I instinctively put my hand in front of my eyes before looking around to see what woke me up. I looked around the edge of the pool to see Zach with his arm in the water.

"Did you just splash me?" I asked, sliding off the float. _Ow, _I thought, _that hurt._ I probably had sunburn.

"Maybe. I thought that you might want to wake up before you become the same color as a crab," he teased. I looked down and saw that my skin was very red.

"Oh. Ugh, I knew I should have put sunscreen on!" I sighed. I walked over to Zach and, despite me being wet, he pulled me close to him and kissed me for a while. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he had his arms around my middle, because my waist was underwater. After a little while, I broke away.

"May I join you?" he asked, motioning to the pool.

"Umm, I don't know, my mom will be home soon…speaking of that, what time is it?" I asked.

"Its two twenty-eight," he replied, taking out his iPod and turning it on.

"Well, she shouldn't be home until three thirty. So sure," I said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

He walked up the stairs to the deck, took his shirt off, and jumped in. Obviously, he was already wearing his swim trunks.

We splashed around for a while, until I heard a car pulling into the driveway.

"Oh, no!" I moaned. Zach looked confused, and then heard the car, too.

"Shit!" he exclaimed.

"You have to go! I'm grounded, remember?" I said, panicked. He jumped out of the pool, looked around, and then shot a panicked glance at me. It was too late for him to try to run home, so I pushed him down the stairs and under the deck. I quickly climbed the stairs and grabbed my towel, threw it down to Zach so my mom wouldn't hear him dripping all over the stones down there, and sat down on one of the lawn chairs.

"Cammie?" I heard my mother's voice call.

"Out here!" I yelled back. She came around the house and glanced at me, dripping wet.

"Where's your towel?" she asked, suspiciously. _You're just being paranoid, _I thought to myself.

"Oh, I, uh, forgot to grab one when I came out. Then I fell asleep." I replied. The last part was totally not a lie.

"Well, I'll go grab you one," she said, turning around and walking into the house. I leaned over the railing, about to motion to Zach to run back to his house, when my mom came back out and handed me a towel saying, "Hello, Zach." Then, without a backwards glance, she walked back house.

"She's good." I said, and sighed. I walked down the steps, gave Zach a quick kiss goodbye, then unfolded the towel, quickly dried off and went back inside.

* * * * * * * * * *

It was only a week until school started for both Gallagher and Blackthorne, so my mom let me off grounding. We were all done school shopping, and Macey, Bex, Liz, and I were both really nervous and excited.

I had begged my mom to tell me what her surprise was; she said I would find out after school started, as part of my punishment. It was killing me, not knowing.

Right now, I was outside, dribbling a soccer ball around, when a green SUV pulled up right next to me, and I got pulled in by two sets of hands.

Chapter 20

I kicked and screamed, but they didn't let go. Then I actually got a chance to look around and realized that it was Macey and Bex who had pulled me in.

"What the-how did you-why are you-_WHAT?!_" I asked, panicking. I panicked even more when I saw that Liz was driving.

"We kidnapped you so we could go…school shopping!" squealed Macey.

"Listen to me! YOU! ARE! CRAZY!" I yelled, slowly and clearly, shaking Macey.

"No, I just knew that you would say no if I asked you. So, I kidnapped you," she said simply.

"What about our driver? You know that Liz gets all anxious and nervous while driving!" I replied.

"That's why Bex is taking over right…now," she said and I watched as Bex climbed over the driver's seat while Liz moved over to the passenger seat. Then Bex slid down so she was sitting in the driver's seat, all the while she was controlling the SUV with her shoe.

"You guys are some of the most-" I began, but got cut off when Bex said, "Amazing?"

"Awesome?"

"Smart?"

"Strong?"

"Beautiful?"

"Cool?"

"I was going to say something like weird, crazy, goofy, bonkers, and strange best friends I've ever had," I said, causing Macey to hug me.

"Don't get all mushy on me," said Bex from the drivers seat.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

When we got to the mall, Macey, Bex and Liz dragged me into every store imaginable. First we went to our favorite store, Deb's, and we all tried on about 50 different shirts, skirts, jeans, shorts, capris, shoes, and dresses. Then we went to American Eagle and bought some more stuff, and then Pac Sun, Charlotte Ruse, Kohl's, JCPenney, Target, Hot Topic, and Aeropostale.

I came home exhausted five hours later, carrying eight shopping bags full of stuff. I bought three pairs of skinny jeans, two other jeans, about ten tops, two hoodies, a pair of capris, two dresses, three skirts, two pairs of shorts, and seven pairs of shoes. Plus, all the jewelry.

Of course all of it was pretty, and I loved it, but I always feel guilty when Macey buys us stuff. I bought about half of it, but then I ran out of money and Macey paid for half. When I told her that I felt bad, she replied, "Don't. We have all this money and we don't spend it. Besides, it gets my mom mad, so I don't care, and therefore, you shouldn't either."

After putting all my new clothes, jewelry, shoes, and other things away, I grabbed some pajamas, got in the shower, and hopped in bed. I fell asleep and didn't wake up until 9:47 the next morning.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Oh my gawd! I am going to miss you guys sooooo much," Bex exclaimed, throwing herself into Grant's arms. He hugged her awkwardly.

We were all saying goodbye to the guys, who were about to head off to Blackthorne. Meanwhile, we were packed up and headed to Gallagher. My mom was driving our stuff, and to all of our surprise, all Macey's stuff _could _fit into the SUV and van combined. Macey, Bex, Liz, and I were driving in the SUV.

Liz was hugging Jonas, and Macey was making out with Will, while Bex, Grant, Zach, and I were loading all of the luggage into the van.

After we were finished loading all of our stuff into the van, Zach pulled me over away from the others. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. We kissed for a while, until Will yelled, "Oi! You're holding us up! Either get a room or come on!" so we broke apart.

"Bye," I said sadly while trying to hold back tears. I knew it was stupid, but I seriously would miss all of them - especially Zach.

"Bye, Cammie," he said, and hugged me. I hugged him back and then walked over to the SUV.

**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be the last chapter! :'(. I'm not sure what the new story will be called, but I will post it as soon as I think of it. If you have any ideas, put them in a review, because I will probably use one! Thank you guys sooo much for staying with me during the story, and for all your support. I hope you liked the story and I hope you liked it enough to read the new story.**


	21. New Story!

**Author's Note:**** I know what you're thinking, ugh not again, but this is good news! The sequel to Just a Normal Girl is going to be called Not Just a Normal Girl Anymore. What do you think? The last two chapters I posted were also the last chapters of the story. It wasn't a very good ending, but I wanted it to be sort of like the new story was just like another chapter.**

**Also, I am not going to tell you whether it is a spy school and all that other stuff I had the questions about before, because I want it to be a surprise. But you'll find out if you read it!**

**It won't be a very long wait for the story; I just sent it to my beta this morning. It should be out by tomorrow or the next day, I'm hoping soon.**

**Thank you guys so much for all of your support and dedication to the story. I hope you liked it and will like the new story, Not Just a Normal Girl anymore. **


End file.
